Under the Same Roof
by snowfall30
Summary: Felina has to stay with Chance and Jake.
1. Not My Idea

Under the Same Roof

Chapter One: Not My Idea

_At the Garage_

Chance and Jake were down in the hangar. Jake was working on the TurboKat while Chance was setting at the desk going over the new plans for the TurboKat. Jake walked over to him and placed his paw on Chance's shoulder and looked at the plans.

"They look good Chance." Jake told him. Chance looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea they do, don't they." Chance answered him.

Just then an alarm went off inside the hangar. Jake and Chance looked at each other and ran over to the latter and climbed up. The alarm had met that someone was pulling into the salvage yard. Chance and Jake walked into the garage before the two kats got out of the car. Chance looked at the car and wonder who would be here at this time of night. Then it hit him the car was the Commander's Sedan and the other kat that was in there with him was the Lieutenant. Jake looked over to Chance with wide eyes.

"What is he doing here?" Jake asked Chance.

"I don't know, but the Lieutenant is with him. So this might not be good." Chance told him.

Just then Feral and Felina got out of Feral's Sedan and walked over to them. Feral looked at the two toms and frowned at them. Chance looked at Felina who smiled at him. Chance smiled back at the Lieutenant.

"What can we do for you Commander?" Jake asked him.

"Well it's not for me it's for my niece. Felina will be staying her with you." Feral told them.

"Is someone after you?!" Chance asked her. Feral looked at him and Jake did the same. Felina looked at him and smiled again. 'Wow he sounds so concerned about me.'

"No. No one is after me. It's a new thing. Someone has to come and stay for about two or three weeks here to see if everything is running smoothly. Uncle was going to do it, but I needed a little break. So I told him that I would do it." Felina explained. Chance let out a breath that he was holding. Jake looked at him and then at Feral.

"Yes she will be staying here for three weeks." Feral informed the two toms.

"Uncle I don't have to stay that long. I'm sure it will only take a few days." Felina looked at her uncle. Feral turned to look at her.

"No Felina. You have to stay here the whole three weeks or it's my ass on the line." Feral told her. Felina looked at him with a yea right kind of look.

"Don't worry Commander. She will be fine here with us." Jake spoke up.

"Fine, Felina let's get your things out of the car." Feral and Felina walked to the back of the car and Feral opened the truck. Jake and Chance looked at each other.

"What are we going to do if the Callie calls us?" Chance whispered to Jake.

"I don't know... After she is asleep I'll go down and disarm the alarms to where only the ones that will go off are the ones in our pockets." Jake told Chance.

"Ok, but how will we go and save the city with her here?" Chance and Jake looked over to Feral and Felina.

"I don't know it has been quit for a few weeks now, maybe it will still be like that while she is here." Jake told Chance again.

-At Feral's car-

"You know what you have to do Felina." Feral looked at her and handed her her bag.

"Yes. I do. Don't worry Uncle." Felina took her bag and they walked back over to Chance and Jake.

"Well boys where am I going to sleep?" She asked them.

"You can sleep in my room." Chance said to her and took one of her bags.

"No I don't want to throw you out of your own bed." Felina told him. Chance looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll just sleep here on the couch." Jake looked at him and smiled.

"I have to go now Felina." Feral said to his niece. Felina turned around and hugged him goodbye.

They all watched as Feral got into his car and drove away. The three looked at each other and went inside. Felina followed the two toms up the stairs. Jake went into his room and Chance showed her to his room.

"This is where you will be staying." Chance moved from the door and Felina walked in. The room was neat. Felina could not believe that it would be this neat and clean.

"Thank you for this, but I have to ask you. Why is your room so neat? I mean you are a guy and I just thought."

"Jake is a neat freak. I can't put down a cup without him freaking out on me." Chance laughed. Felina giggled and put one of her bags down on the bed. Chance sat down her other bag on the floor. He was about to walk out when she stopped him.

"You know you can sleep here tonight." Felina looked at Chance.

"No…I'll sleep on the…"

"I feel bad for kicking you out of your own bed and besides I'm tiny I won't take up that must space." Chance looked at Felina with wide eyes. 'Is she for real?' Chance thought to himself.

"Well if you want me to stay…I guess I can." Chance rubbed the back of his neck with his paw. Felina smiled sweetly at him.

Chance help Felina unpack her things. He moved some of his stuff over in his dresser so that she could put her things in it. After that Chance told Felina that he would leave her so that she could get ready for bed. Chance went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Felina got ready for bed and was setting on the bed in her tank top and her shorts. Felina was waiting for Chance to come back into the room when her cell phone dinged. Felina looked at it and saw that her uncle had texted her. She was texting him back when Chance came back into the room.

"Who are you texting?" He asked her.

"My Uncle. He wanted to know if I was okay. He worries about me all the time." She explained to Chance.

"Oh well I could see why. I mean he really cares about you. In a way you are the only family he has around him all the time." Chance said getting into bed. Felina turned off her phone and got into bed as well. Chance got a little nervous when she moved close to him. Felina smiled at him and said.

"Don't tell me you have never just slept in a bed with a woman before?" Chance looked at her and smiled a small smile.

"Yes but never with someone that can and could kick my ass before." He laughed trying to break that awkward moment.

"You are too cute right now. Just go to sleep." Felina rolled over facing away from Chance. Chance rolled over facing the wall with the window and smiled to himself. 'She thinks I'm cute.' That was Chance's last thought before he went to sleep. Felina looked at the clock before she closed her eyes it said it was 1:30 at night. 'This is going to be easier than I thought' she thought to herself. Felina fell asleep within minutes.

Felina is a light sleeper so when she heard someone walking in the hallway she got up to see who it was. Felina looked at Chance when she got to the door to see if he was still asleep. She was glad to see that he was. Felina opened the door a bit to see who was in the hall. She saw Jake walking down the stairs. 'Hmm I wonder where he is going?' she asked herself. Felina followed Jake down the stairs and tried not to let him see her. She followed him into the living room and saw him pull back a rug. She watched as he lifted a steel door and climbed down. 'Where is he going?' she asked herself again.

Felina waited for Jake to come up but he was down there so long that she got tired of waiting for him. So she went back upstairs and went back into Chance's room. When she opened the door she was happy to see that Chance was still asleep and that he was not awake. Felina got back into bed and laid down and went back to sleep.

-In the Morning-

Felina woke up around nine. She looked over to see if Chance was still in bed with her, but he was not. Felina knew that they had to work today so she paid no mind to it. Felina got up and got dress and went downstairs. She could hear Chance and Jake talking as they worked. She stopped at the doorway to listen in on the conversation.

"Well did you do it last night?" Chance asked Jake. Jake looked up at him and nodded his head.

"Yea I did and was a bitch trying unalarm everything."

'What did he unalarm?" Felina asked herself.

"Well at least it's done. That way if it does go off we will be the anyone's that will know it." Chance said handing Jake a tool.

"Yea, but we still don't know how or who will go out." Jake stated to Chance who looked at him with a knowing kind of look.

"You will stay here with Felina while I go out and save the day." Jake looked at Chance.

"You, and how are you going to do that hmm...with that bow of yours?" Jake asked being a smart ass.

"Yes." Chance answered back.

'How is he going to save the day? Could it be that Uncle was right? That these two are the Swat Kats?' Felina thought to herself. She walked into the room and saw them at working on a car.

"Good morning guys." She said to the two toms hard at work. Chance looked up and smiled at her.

"Morning." Jake said back at her. Jake wondered if she had heard him and Chance talking.

"What time did you get up?" Felina asked Chance as she walked up to him. Chance kind of blushed and turned his head away and answered her.

"Five."

"Wow that is early." Felina didn't think that he would get up before the sunrise.

"He always gets up at that time." Jake added. He looked at Felina and then at Chance. Just then the phone rang. Jake went in to answer it.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Chance asked the young she-kat next to him.

"I slept very well. How about you?"

"I slept pretty good." Chance said while Jake walked back into the room.

"We got to go Chance. That was Callie and she needs us to fix her car." Jake said while getting the keys to the tow truck. Chance rolled his eyes and cleaned his paws with a rag and walked over to the truck and opened the door.

"You coming?" Chance asked Felina.

"No you two go and help Ms. Briggs. I'll stay here just in case the phone rings or someone comes by." Jake looked at Chance with a worried kind of look.

"Ok you do that and we will be back in no time." Chance said while getting into the truck. Jake got in as well. Chance started the truck and backed it up.

"Are you sure that we should leave her alone here?" Jake asked his friend.

"Yea, besides she's not going to do anything but answer the phone and looked after everything while we are gone." Chance stated. The truck moved forward and out the gate to the road.

"That's what I'm worried about, her looking around." Jake said while looking at the window. Chance looked over at him and then back to the road. Jake was right what if she found out their secret.

After the two was out of sight Felina went over the rug and pulled it back. She opened the hatch and went down the ladder. She turned around and turned on the lights.

Felina's eyes with wide she could not believe at what she was looking at. She saw a desk with papers on it and to the right was to lockers. One had an R on it and the other had TB on it. Felina walked down the small set of stairs and over to the lockers. She opened the one that said TB on it. She looked inside and found a G-suit and a mask. Felina smile to herself and put the mask back. She walked around looking at papers that had plans for the Turbokat. Felina looked up and saw the Turbokat and smiled to herself.

"Uncle was right they are the Swat Kat."

-Later that day-

Chance and Jake pulled into the garage. Chance turned the truck off and got out. Jake got out and closed the door. They walked into the waiting area and found Felina watching TV.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" Jake asked her. Felina stood up and said.

"No one called or came over. So what was wrong with Ms. Briggs car?" She asked the two as they sat down. Chance looked up at her and said.

"Some wires came out and it wasn't the hard to fix. What took us so long to get back was the traffic. It's a mad house out there."Chance said while leaning back in his set.

"So what did you do while we were gone?" Jake asked the Lieutenant. Felina stood in the doorway and said.

"Nothing really." She lied to the two toms.


	2. The Letter

Chapter Two: The Letter

Felina walked into the garage and up the stairs to hers and Chance's room. Jake watched her walk off. Jake turned around to look at Chance with a worried look.

"Everything is fine Jake." Chance told his friend as he got up from the chair.

"I don't know Chance, the lieutenant walking around her doing nothing. I mean come on she had to be doing something." Chance looked at his friend again. Jake was right she had to be doing something while they were gone.

-Up Stairs-

Felina walked into the bedroom and got out her cell phone. She texted her Uncle to see what he was doing. She was not going to tell her Uncle until one of them told her that they were the Swat Kats. Although she knew that they were. She sat her phone down on the bed and had a look around Chance's room. She looked in the dresser drawers and found nothing.

There was a trunk in the room at the foot of the bed. She went over to it and it was locked. She was about to give up until she remembered seeing a key in one of the drawers. Felina walked back over to the dresser drawer and opened it. She found the key and placed it into the lock. She turned the key and she could hear it unlock. Felina smiled to herself as she opened the trunk.

Felina moved some stuff around. She found some papers, and some other things that did not make any sense to keep. She picked up a letter and flipped it over, and saw that it was for her. Just then her phone went off. She knew that it was her Uncle. She was going to write him back but, first she had to read the letter. She sat down on the bed and opened the letter. She read to herself.

Sweet Felina

I have and will always love you. I had first fallen for you when I first saw you. Every time I look into your eyes I see love and hope. You are what I live for. You are the reason why I get out of bed in the mornings. You are everything to me. I just wanted you to know that you are everything to someone even if they are below you. I love you and one day I hope you will love me in return.

With Love Chance Furlong a.k.a T-Bone

Felina could feel the tears run down her cheeks. She then hears someone coming up the stairs. She moved quickly to put everything back like it was before. She sat back down on the bed and read the text from her Uncle. It read *Doing paperwork* Just then the door opened and Chance walked in. He looked over toward Felina and he could see that she had been crying.

"Felina what's wrong, why have you been crying?" She looked at Chance and smiled.

"Uncle just told me something great." Felina lied to him again.

Chance walked over to the dresser and got out a shirt. He took off the one he was wearing. Felina could not believe what she saw. There were scars on his chest and stomach and on his back. She wanted to ask him where he had gotten them from, but could not. Chance pulled the new shirt on. He looked over at the trunk and saw the key in the lock. His eyes widen with fear. Felina looked down and saw the key. Chance walked over and opened the trunk. He could see that someone 'Felina' had went throw it. Chance narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm so sorry. I guess that my curiosity got the best of me."

"You are to never to look inside this ever again!" Chance yelled at her. Then he saw the letter under her leg. His eyes with widen once again in fear.

"You read the letter?" He asked her as she moved her leg and picked it up. She handed it to him. Chance took it slowly.

"The letter is what made me cry." She told him while looking into his eyes. Chance looked down at the floor. He didn't know what to say. Then his eyes widened again. 'I put T-Bone on there that means that she knows.' Chance thought to himself.

"I'm not going to tell my Uncle if that is what you're thinking." Felina said while placing her paw on his shoulder.

"I have one question. Why did you say that you are below me?" Chance looked up at the she-kat, and then looked away toward the window.

"Because I am below you in the social ring. You are on the top and I'm way below you. Your family would never like the idea of you dating a mechanic." Chance looked at back at her with sadden eyes. Felina got down on the floor and took his paws into hers.

"Chance I don't care if you are mechanic or a king I would love you no matter what." Felina leaned in and kissed Chance on the lips. Chance looked at her and closed his eyes and kissed her back. Felina ended the kiss and looked at Chance. Chance looked at her and then looked away. Felina had a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that…"

"No it's ok. I just don't want to be hurt again. Last time it hurt very badly." Felina watched as Chance stood up. Chance held out his paw and help her up.

"What happened?" Felina asked and saw his face sadden even more.

"She was killed in front of me." Felina placed her paw over her mouth. She didn't think that is what happened.

"Did they…"

"No they never caught the guy." Chance said quickly.

"We should go back down stairs before Jake starts too worried." Chance chuckled. Felina nodded her head. Chance put the letter on the bed and Felina picked up her phone.

They walked out of the room and down the stairs. Jake watched the two walked into the kitchen. He could see that something had happened between the two. Felina sat down at the table as Chance walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He got out a water and opened it.

"She knows that we are the Swat Kats." Chance said as Jake took a drink of his coffee. Jake chocked on the coffee and looked up at his friend. Felina looked up at Chance. Jake looked at Felina and set down his cup.

"What do you mean she knows?" Jake yelled out.

"She found the hanger." Felina looked up at him.

"How did you know about that?" Chance took a drink of his water and look at her.

"Video." Felina looked away 'I should have know that they would have video cameras.' She thought to herself. She looked over at Jake and smiled. Jake did not smile back. He looked over at Chance who had sat down at the table.

"What if she tells Feral? You going to tell him?" Jake asked her. Felina looked at him and shook her head no.

"She will not tell."

"How do you know that Chance" Jake asked his friend. Chance looked at him and smiled.

Later that night Chance and Felina were in Chance's bedroom. They were getting ready for bed. Felina was in the bed looking threw her phone. She looked up in time to see Chance take his shirt off. She could not help herself. She had to ask him.

"Where did you get those scars?" Chance looked at her and then looked down.

"I had a rough past." He said as he walked to the bed.

"So you are not going to tell me?" Felina asked him. Chance shook his head no. Chance got into the bed and rolled over onto his right side. Felina put her phone on the side table and laid down onto her left side.

"Felina." Chance said in a low voice.

"Yea?" She answered him.

"I'll tell you what happened to me in time. It's just hard to talk about." Felina rolled over to look at him. Chance did the same.

"I'm sorry; I should have known that it would be hard to talk about." Chance smiled which made Felina smile.

"But I will tell you that I got some of them from training." Felina tilted her head.

"What kind of training were you doing?" She asked him. Chance smiled at her.

"Okay how do you know how to use the bow?" She asked him.

"I learned how to use one when I was in the woods by myself for a year. Then I learned how to street fight when I was living on the streets for a year." Felina looked at him with her mouth open.

"You were in the woods for a year and then a year on the streets. Where was your parents!?" Felina asked while setting up in the bed. Chance looked at her and smiled even wider.

"I don't know I didn't have parents at the time." Chance said setting up in the bed as well.

"What do you mean you did not have any parents at the time?"

"I was an orphan at the time. See I was found on the Eastside Bridge and was placed in an orphanage. I jumped from home to home, place to place. I was adopted by Mrs. Furlong at the age of sixteen." Felina was floored at what she was just told.

"Please Felina don't tell Jake, he doesn't know that was an orphan. I'll tell him in time." Chance asked her. Felina nodded her head.

"Wow, wait so how old were you when you were in the woods and the city?"

"I was fourteen and then I was fifteen." Felina looked at him with wide eyes.

"You were fourteen and fifteen at time!" Felina kind of yelled out.

"Yea I was. And I got the scar while training in the woods and got a few from street fighting. I got some from my masters and some from fighting." Chance realized what he had just told her. Felina looked at him and smile.

"Well thank you for telling me where you got them at." She giggled. Chance could feel his face get red which made Felina giggle again.


	3. Bow and Arrow

Chapter Three: Bow and Arrow

Chance got up at 5:00 am just like he always does. Chance got dressed and looked over at Felina who still alseep and smiled to himself. He went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the coffee maker and started to make himself a pot of coffee. He thought about what he and Felina had talked about the other day. He could not believe that she know that they were the Swat Kats. Then he thought about the letter. He had written that just in case he and Jake had to run. He wanted Felina to know how he felt about her. Chance and Jake had a plan to escape if Feral ever found out about them. After his coffee was done Chance walked into the garage and started to work on an Enforcer truck.

Jake woke up at seven and got dressed for the day. He knew that Chance was up and working on the Enforcer truck. It was do in two days. He walked past Chance's room and looked in and saw the Lieutenant still asleep. Jake walked downstairs into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee. He was going to skip breakfast today. He was not that hungry, he would eat later. He walked into the garage and saw Chance hard at work.

Felina woke up eight. She got dress and walked downstairs in the kitchen. She got a cup of coffee and walked into the garage. She saw Chance and Jake hard at work. She walked over and stood next to the truck. She was about to say something when Jake looked over and yelled out. Felina looked at him with an odd look.

"Sorry I didn't know that you were standing there. You scared the hell out of me." Jake said grabbing his chest. Felina giggled and Chance laughed.

"A little jumping today Jake?" Chance asked. Jake looked over at him and narrowed his eyes at him. Which made Chance laugh again.

"That is not funny Chance." He said. Chance smiled at him and looked at Felina. She smiled back at him.

It was getting close to lunchtime and the three had been talking and laughing all morning. Chance notices that Jake was getting quiet. Chance knew what that meant.

"Hey bubby how about you go and eat something and I'll finish up here." Jake nodded his head and went to the kitchen. Felina looked at Chance with a worried look.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked

"Jake is a diabetic." Chance answered her. Felina looked over toward the door that led into the waiting room.

Chance was putting up some tools and Felina was helping him. When they hear a sound of a glass or a dish breaking. Chance and Felina ran into the kitchen and saw Jake on the floor. Chance ran over and picked up his best friends head. He looked up at Felina and said.

"Go to the tow truck and open the clove box and get the insulin pen." Felina jumped up and ran to the tow truck. She opened the clove box and found an insulin pen and grabbed it. She ran back into the kitchen and handed it over to Chance. Chance placed the pen on Jake's leg and pushed the button.

"Come on Jake wake up." Chance shook him. Jake opened his eyes and looked up at Chance. Chance smiled and put the pen down.

"Felina could you get Jake some juice?"He asked her. She nodded her head.

"Come on Jake set up the best you can." Jake sat up somewhat but was still laying on Chance. Felina walked back over with juice in paw. She handed it over to Chance. Chance held it up to Jake's month and told him to drink it. Jake shook his head no.

"Come on Jake drink the damn juice." Chance yelled a little.

"Chance." Felina called out his name.

"You have to yell at him to get him to drink or eat when he is like this." Chance explained. Jake pushed the juice away which made it spill a little.

"Damn it Jake, drink the damn juice." Chance said with his jaw clenched. Felina looked at Chance with a worried look.

"Should I call a doctor or something?" She asked.

"No he'll do it. It's just making him do it is the problem. He'll be fine if HE DRINKS THE JUICE!" Chance yelled.

Jake finally gave in and started to drink the juice that Chance was holding in front of his month. When Jake started to drink, Chance let out a breath. Felina did the same. Jake drank two glasses full of juice. After that Chance helped Jake to his feet and Chance and Felina took Jake to his room. They laid him down on the his bed. Chance covered Jake up and smiled to himself.

"He'll be out of it for a few days." Chance said as the two walked out of Jake's room.

The two walked back down to the garage. Chance walked over to a TV and turned it on. Felina could not believe what was on the TV.

"Is that Jake?" She asked. Sure enough there was Jake on the TV. Chance looked at the she-kat and smiled.

"Yea I put a camera in his room. That way I can watch him and get to him if he needs me." Chance shot the hood to the Enforcer truck. Felina smiled at Chance.

"What?" Chance asked her.

"Nothing" She giggled. 'He really cares for Jake. That is very sweet of him.' She thought to herself.

It was about dinnertime. Chance and Felina were talking as Chance worked. Every now and then Chance would look at the TV to check on Jake. Every time he would do this Felina would smile an unseen smile. Chance was getting a tool when the alarm in his pocket went off. He pulled out the device and pushed the button.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?" Chance said in his T-Bone voice. Felina smiled a big smile. She kind of loved it when he did that.

"T-Bone, Dark Kat is at Puma-Dyne stealing weapons information. Me and Anne Gora are here at Puma-Dyne. We can see him. You two need to hurry!" Callie said in one breath.

"Okay I'll be there in a few." Chance said looking at Felina.

"Wait what about Razor?" Callie asked.

"He's out of commission. Don't worry Ms. Briggs I'll take care of it." Chance pushed the button again ending the call.

"I'll go with you." Felina said getting up from her set.

"No I need you here to watch after Jake." Chance said placing his paws on her shoulders.

"Okay just be careful." She said looking into his blue eyes.

Chance ran over to the hatch and opened it. He climbed down the latter and ran over to his locker. Chance opened it and put on his G-suit. He stopped and looked down. At the bottom of the locker and saw his bow and quiver full of arrows. He grabbed the bow and quiver and ran to the jet. He got in and fired up the jet.

Felina watched as Chance flew out into the night. She smiled to herself and walked over to the TV and looked to see if Jake was alright. Once she saw that he was, she began to clean up some.

-At Puma-Dyne-

Chance had landed the jet and was finding a way into the building. Once he had found a way in. He pulled back his bow and with an arrow in place. He walked around to see if he could see Dark Kat or Callie and Anne. He walked into a large room and saw Callie, Anne, and Johnny Anne's camera guy. They were all behind a table that was turned over. Callie looked over and saw T-Bone.

"T-Bone behind you!" She yelled. Chance turned just in time to miss Dark Kat's back hand.

"Well well just one of you today huh." Dark Kat said stepping in the light.

"What am I not good enough for ya?" Chance said in a smart ass way. Dark Kat smiled and moved his arm out.

"Get him!"

Just then three masked kats step out of the shadows. One was holding a gun, one was holding up his fist ready to fight. The last one was also holding a gun. Chance let go of the string and the arrow flew throw the air and hit the end of the gun to where you could not fire it.

"Are you getting this Johnny?" Anne asked him.

"Yea Anne." He answered her.

They saw T-Bone grad another arrow and fire it. The arrow opened and it was a rope tying arrow. The roped tied the one kat up and he fell to the floor. T-Bone grad another arrow and was about to fire when a shot was fired from the gun that still worked. The bullet hit him in the upper arm. Callie watch as T-Bone fired the arrow and it hit the kat in the chest. Once on the ground she could see that the arrow was a tranquilizer arrow. The last kat ran toward Chance and went to hit him. Chance ducked and hit the kat in the gut with his left paw that the bow was in.

Callie, Anne and Johnny watch T-Bone fight. Felina and Jake were setting in the waiting room watching the fight. Jake had woken up and went downstairs to find his best friend and the Lieutenant. When he walked into the waiting room in time to see Chance take down the first kat. Jake could not believe what he was seeing. He had never seen Chance fight this way before. 'He is amazing.' Jake thought to himself.

Commander Feral was watching the fight with his month opening. He could not believe what he was seeing. He knew from that moment that Felina would be safe. But he knew bring him in was going to be a pain.

-Back with Chance-

Chance moved back as the kat swag his arm to hit him. Chance turned and kick the kat in the stomach. The kat fell onto one knee. The kat lunged forward toward Chance. T-Bone moved out of the way and kneed the kat in the gut. The kat's month dropped and blood and saliva ran down his chin. Chance put his knee down and the kat got all fours.

"Get up and kill him!" Dark Kat yelled out. Chance pulled the out three tranquilizer arrows and fired them at Dark Kat. Dark Kat did not have time to stop them. They hit him too fast. They watched as Dark Kat hit the ground hard. The kat at Chance's feet got up and went to hit him in the back of the head. Chance moved out of the way and took a smaller tranquilizer arrow and hit the kat in the neck. The kat fell to the ground. T-Bone turned and looked at the three kats behind the table.

"You alright?" He asked

"Yes we are fine. T-Bone that was amazing!" Callie said walking toward him.

"Thanks but I better go. You know before Feral gets here." T-Bone said

"Okay tell Razor I said hi."

"Well do." Chance said as he ran off.

-At the Garage-

Chance walked over to his locker and opened it. He put his bow and quiver down in the bottom of the locker. Chance changed out of his G-suit back into his overalls. But before he put on his shirt, he got out the bullet and stitched up his arm the best he could. Chance pulled on his shirt and overall top and zipped it. He walked over the latter and started to climb. When he popped his head out of the hatch he saw Felina and Jake stand there looking at him.

"What?" He asked as he shot the hatch and moved the rug back over it.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jake asked. Chance said nothing he just smiled. Just then the three heard someone pull up to the garage. The three walked over to see who it was. It was the Commander. All three of their eyes went wide as they looked at each other. Feral got out and walked into the garage.

"Uncle what are you doing here?"

"To see how you were doing and to take him in." Feral pointed at Chance.

"What? Why are you going to take me in?" Chance asked.

"Don't play dumb. I know that was you fighting." Feral said moving to get his pawcuffs.

"If it was, How would you know?" Chance asked.

"Because you are bleeding in the same spot that the Swat Kat got hit." Chance looked at his arm and saw what the Commander was talking about. He was bleeding the blood had bleed throw both of his shirt and the coveralls.

"Your coming with me Furlong." Feral moved to arrest him. When Felina stepped in the way.

"Felina move." Feral commanded.

"No Uncle. You cannot arrest him." She said standing in front of Chance.

"Felina I have to do my job."

"Yes you do but they have saved this city more times than we can count, and you and myself as well." Felina stated. Chance could not believe what he was seeing. Felina was protecting him. Jake looked at Feral and then back at Felina.

"Felina!" Feral yelled out.

"No Uncle!" She yelled at him. Chance placed a paw on her shoulder. Felina turned to look at him.

"It's okay Felina." He said with a smile.

"No it's not. I love you and I will not let this happen." All three toms were floored at the statement.

"Love him! You just met him a day ago." Feral stated.

"I have always loved him. I fell in love with him the first time I saw him." Said turning back to look at her uncle. Chance's face kind of fell the first time they had met he was T-Bone not Chance. Feral looked at his niece who had tears in his eyes. 'She must really love him. I have never seen her cry before.' He thought to himself. Feral let out a breath.

"Felina I have to."

"No!" She yelled out. Tears started to run down her face. Feral looked away and sighed.

"Fine I will not arrest him." The three looked at the Commander. Felina turned and hugged Chance. Chance hugged her back. Feral put his pawcuffs away.

"But…" They all looked at him.

"If they miss up again I'll have to come back for both of them." Feral said.

"Thank Uncle." Felina hugged her uncle. He hugged her back.

After Feral had left and Felina had fixed Chance's arm, the three ate dinner and talked for a while. Jake still wanted to know how Chance learned to fight like that. All Chance did was smile at him. It was late and the three decided to go to bed. Felina and Chance were in their room. Felina could tell that something was bothering Chance.

"Chance what's wrong?" Felina asked.

"You said that you fell for me when you first saw me. I was T-Bone then not Chance. So how could you love me?" Chance asked while setting on the bed. Felina walked over and sat beside him.

"Because you are sweet, loving, caring, brave, a hell of a pilot and fighter, and handsome and wonderful tom I know. Well you and Jake." She giggled. Chance looked at her and smile.

"I love you." She said leading in to kiss him. Their lips met and they kiss a sweet and loving kiss. They broke the kiss and Chance looked at Felina and said.

"I love you too." He said with a smile.

They got ready for bed and got into bed. Chance was facing the door and so was Felina. Felina closed her eyes and then opened them when she felt Chance's arm wrap around her and pull her in close to his chest. Felina smiled and closed her eyes and went to sleep. Chance closed his eyes as well and smile to himself. He finally has the right she-kat in his life.


	4. The Dark Archer

Chapter four: The Dark Archer

Chance and Felina had been dating for about a month now. They were both happy to have each other. They were setting in the waiting room watching TV. Jake walked in the room with a glass of milk. He sat down in a chair next to the couch. Chance looked over at Jake and smiled unseen smile. 'I've got to get them together. He and Callie would make a great couple.' Chance thought to himself. Just then the alarm went off. Jake and Chance jumped up. Jake answered the call.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?" Jake asked.

"Razor the Metallikats are stealing money out of MegaKat City National Bank." Said Callie over the intercom.

"We are on our way Ms. Briggs." Jake said as he ended the call. He and Chance ran over to the hatch and opened it. The two got dressed in their G-suites. Chance grad his bow and arrows.

"Really Chance do you really think you will need that?" Jake asked while putting on his mask.

"You never know." Chance said as he put on his own mask. They got in the TurboKat and were off. While Felina stayed back at the garage.

T-Bone landed the jet on a empty building that was three building down. They wanted to get the drop on Mac and Molly. T-Bone and Razor move to the back of the bank. They could hear the Metallikats in the bank vault. Razor move to one side of the vault while T-Bone stayed on the other side.

"Hold it Molly I think I heard something." Mac turned around and saw T-Bone and Razor standing behind him and Molly.

"Hold it right there Metallikats!" Razor said holding up his glovatrix.

"Well look who it is, the mechanics." Molly said in a smart ass voice. Mac and Molly held up their guns and started to fire at T-Bone and Razor. T-Bone and Razor moved back to the sides of the vault. Razor moved and aimed his glovatrix and fried an electric missile. The missile hit Mac in the chest.

"Are you kidding me, I didn't even feel that." Mac laughed.

"T-Bone what are we going to do? That missile was not enough to stop him." Razor said while moving to the side to avoid the bullets.

"Maybe my arrows have enough juice to take them both out." T-Bone moved to grab to electric arrows. He moved over to the side and fired the two arrows. They hit Mac and Molly in the chest. They both yelled as the electricity went throw their metal bodies. The fell backward and hit the floor with a metal sound. T-Bone and Razor looked over and saw them on the floor.

Just then the two toms heard Commander Feral walk over to them. He looked and saw the Metallikats on the ground. He saw the two arrows on their bodies. Feral looked over and looked at T-Bone.

"Well at least you two didn't cause millions of dollars in damage." Feral said in a smart ass kind of way.

"You're welcome." T-Bone said putting his bow on his back.

After the fight with Metallikats, Chance and Jake were walking back to their jet. Jake sat down in his seat and looked up at Chance as he was moving to get in his seat. Chance was about to step down when an arrow hit him in the upper right arm. Chance pulled the arrow out of his arm and looked over to the right. Jake stood up and looked ahead and saw a kat dressed up in a black outfit. (Think of Malcolm Merlyn in Arrow)(And yes this is kind of like Arrow.)

"Who the hell are you?" Chance asked him

"I'm here to fight!" said the kat in black with a low voice. Chance and Jake could tell that he had a voice changer. Chance could see a bow in his hand and a quiver full of arrows on his back.

"Alright than" Jake said.

"Not you, You." He said pointing to Chance.

"Fine, You want me you got me. " Chance said jumping down of the jet. Chance moved the glovatrix onto his wrist.

"No the glove comes off. This fight is bow against bow, arrow against arrow. A fight of pure power." The Dark Archer said to Chance. Chance moved and took off the glovatrix off.

Both Chance and The Dark Archer grabbed an arrow and pulled back their bows and let go. They both moved to miss each other's arrows. The Dark Archer jumped down off the high part of the roof and ran toward Chance. Chance ducked down to avoid The Dark Archer's fist. Chance hit the Archer in the gut with his left hand that had the bow in it.

Jake watched both toms fight and could not believe that they were fighting almost the same way. They would duck and move to avoid each other's punches and kicks. The Dark Archer moved and kicked Chance in the chest which made him go backwards. Chance got his footing and ran toward the other tom. The Dark Archer moved out of the way and kneed Chance in the gut. Chance fell to all fours and tried to get back his breath. Once Chance got his breath back kind of he stood up as The Dark Archer got back up on top of the high point of the building. Jake looked back at Chance just in time to see three arrows hit Chance in the back on his right side. Chance hollered in pain and turned around with bow drawed back and an arrow in place. He let go of the string and the arrow flew throw the air. The Dark Archer caught the arrow in his left hand. Chance stared at The Dark Archer in disbelief.

"You have to better than that." He said breaking the arrow in two.

Chance ran toward The Dark Archer. Chance jumped up on the high part of the building were The Dark Archer was at. Chance moved to hit the tom but he moved and Chance missed. Jake could see that Chance was losing the fight. Chance turned back around and was kicked in the chest. He hit the side corner of the building.

"You are good, but not that good." The Dark Archer said. Chance moved his upper body to the left and broke the arrows in half. He yelled and closed his eyes as he did this. Jake watched in horror as Chance broke the arrows. Chance opened his eyes and saw The Dark Archer's fist coming toward him. He moved to the right. The Dark Archer then kicked him in the chest and Chance fell off the build backwards.

"T-Bone!" Jake yelled out.

Chance landed on a dumpster. He yelled out again in pain as the broken arrows were push in farther into his back. He opened his eyes and saw The Dark Archer with his bow pulled back and three more arrows in place. Chance rolled over to the right and fell to the ground just in time to hear the arrows hit the lid of the dumpster. Chance moved slowly and rolled back onto his back and looked up. He saw The Dark Archer standing on the top of the roof.

Jake had gotten out and down of the jet. He was running to see if Chance was okay. When The Dark Archer turned toward him and said.

"He will live for now, but he needs more training and then he will be the perfect opponent. You need to get him some help, if you want him to live." With that The Dark Archer walked away. Jake watched him do so and then turned to go help his friend.

"T-Bone!" Jake ran to his friends side.

"I'm fine." Chance said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Chance said firmly. They went to the jet and Jake got in and Chance got in the pilot seat.

"You sure you can fly the Turbokat?"

"Yes Jake I can fly." Chance said has he fired up the engines.

They got back to the garage and was in the hanger. Jake was about to asked Chance if he wanted him to get the arrows out of his back. When the alarm went off, they looked at each other and changed. They got into their overalls and went up to the garage. There they found Felina and Feral standing there waiting on them. Jake moved to let Chance out. The alarm was to let them know that someone was there at the garage.

"Where have you two been?" Felina asked as she walked over to Chance.

"Chance has been fight a kat in a black suite or what Chance calls him The Dark Archer."Jake said looking at Felina and Feral.

"What? Are you hurt?" Felina asked Chance.

"Yea we have to get those arrows out of your back." Jake said all three looked at him.

"That's going to be painful." Feral said walking beside of Jake.

"Thanks." Chance said while walking into the garage.

"Where are you going?" Felina asked him.

"I need something to bite down on don't I." Chance said walking over to his work area. He tried to find something that he could bite down on. He knew that when Jake pulled the arrows out that it was going to hurt badly.

"You should have seen them fight." Chance heard Jake tell Felina and Feral what happened. Chance turned around not finding what he was looking for.

"I think we might need to use your pawcuffs Feral."

"Why would you want me to put them on you?"

"Because a tom in pain is unreliable. I'm afraid I might kill you." They all looked at him. Chance quickly took a step backward.

"Chance you okay?" Felina asked.

"I'm…" Was all Chance could get out. They all watched as he fell backward onto his back.

"CHANCE!" Felina and Jake yelled at the same time. They both ran over to him, Felina lifted up Chance's head onto her lap.

"We have to get him help." Said Jake.

"I'll call for an ambulance." Feral said holding up his radio.

"No then they will ask what happened. I know I'll call his brother Anthony." Jake said getting up and running to the phone.

"How will he help?" Feral asked.

"Anthony is a doctor. He can fix Chance up. Hello Anthony this is Jake. I need you to come the garage and help Chance and bring your bag." Jake said in one breath.

A thirty minutes later Anthony pulled into the salvage yard. He jumped out of his car and ran over to Chance. Chance was still out cold his head was still in Felina's lap. She had her one paw on the side of his face and the other on his left shoulder. Anthony set his bag down and opened it. He got out some smelling salt. He held it under Chance's nose and Chance quickly woke up with a jump. He looked over and saw his brother.

"Anthony what are you doing here?" He asked still a little out of it.

"I'm here because you pass out and scared the hell out of everyone. Now what is the problem?" He asked looking up at Jake.

"Chance got in a fight with a kat that we call The Dark Archer. Chance got hit in the chest, the ribs; the head oh and there are three arrow heads in his back." Jake told Anthony what was wrong with Chance. Chance sat up and looked over at Jake with narrowed eyes.

"What, that is what is wrong with you." Jake said looked at his now pissed off friend.

"Just because that is what is wrong with me doesn't me that you tell the whole story."

"I didn't, just that you were fighting this kat and you got hurt."

"Don't worry Chance I know that you and Jake are the, you know." Anthony said looking at the Felina and Fearl.

"They know." Jake said without thinking. Chance looked at Jake and then back at his brother.

"How do you know?" Chance asked him.

"I know your flying Chance."Anthony said looking at his little brother.

"Come on we got to get the arrow heads out of your back." Anthony held out his paw and help Chance up. Chance stood up and almost fell back down. Feral walked over and stood beside him just in case Chance would fall again. Chance's knees gave out and Feral caught him.

"Jake go and get a stool for Chance to set on." Jake walked over and grabbed a stool and walked back. He gave it to Feral. Feral move the stool to where Chance could set down on it.

"You are going to have to take off your overalls and your shirt." Chance moved and did as told. Anthony walked behind Chance and looked at his back.

"Damn Chance this is bad." Anthony said looking at the wounds.

"Feral you might want to cuff me." Chance said while glancing to the side. Feral placed the pawcuffs on Chance's wrist behind his back. Anthony got out a pair of medical pliers out of his bag.

"Wait Chance do you want something for the pain?" His brother asked him.

"No just get them out!" Chance kind of yelled.

"Okay." Anthony said and put his left paw on Chance's back. With the pliers in his right paw he grabbed one of the arrow heads and started to pull it out. Chance yelled out in pain. Anthony stopped and looked at his brother.

"I'm going to go slow okay." He informed Chance.

"No just pull out." Chance said looking back at his brother.

"Okay." Anthony said with wide eyes. Jake, Felina and Feral all looked at him in horror. Anthony grabbed the arrow head again pulled it out quickly. Chance yelled out in pain once again. Anthony did the same to the other two arrow heads.

"There they are out." Chance took a deep breath.

"Now I just have to stitch up the wounds."

"Okay you can uncuff me now Feral. I can take the stitches." Feral uncuffed Chance and stepped back.

"You okay?" Felina asked her boyfriend.

"Yea I'm fine now." Chance said with a smile.

After stitching Chance up Anthony looked at the other places were Chance had gotten hit. He had broken and bruised ribs. He also had bruise that starting to form on his body. Anthony looked at his little brother and shook his head.

"What?" Chance asked.

"You are one lucky kat." Anthony said to him.

"How so?" Chance asked again.

"Your lucky that this Dark Archer didn't kill you." Anthony said putting his stuff in his bag.

"Well The Dark Archer did say that you needed more training and then his said that when you did that then you will be the perfect opponent for him." Chance looked over at Jake and then looked down.

"I do need more training."

"No you don't and you can't train while you're inured." Felina walked over to Chance and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"No I do need to train some more. If he can beat me then anyone can. I can't have that, I have to get better and stronger." Chance said narrowing his eyes at the floor.

"Why? Why do you need to get better and stronger?" Felina asked kneeling down in front of him.

"So I can protect you and Jake and everyone in the city. If not then I'll lose those that I love dearly." Chance said with a sad face.

"I cannot lose some I love again. Not again." Chance said with a tear in his eye. Felina could see the tear in his eye.

"No we can't have that happen." She said with a sad but in understanding voice.


	5. Date Night

Chapter five: Date Night

It's been a few weeks since Chance fought The Dark Archer. Felina has been taking care of Chance the whole time. She had gotten time off work. Chance was happy that she cared and loved him enough to help him. Jake was also helping out when Felina would let him. Chance would smile ever time Jake and Felina would get in little arguments about who was going to do what for him.

Chance was setting in the waiting room watching some TV while Jake was cleaning up in the garage. Felina walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Chance. The three looked up at a car as it pulled in. Chance looked and saw that it was Callie. He moved to get up but Felina stopped him.

"No you need to stay here. Not just because your hurt, but because if she sees you then she will ask what happened." Felina had a good point. Chance looked up to see that Jake was talking to Callie. He knew that he had to act fast or the opportunity would past by. He got up anyway and walked into the garage. Felina was hot on his tail.

"Chance I said you needed to stay in there." Felina said as she grabbed his arm.

"Look this might be my only chance to get those two to go on a date." Chance said in a low voice. He turned around and walked over to the two. He could hear that they were talking about Callie's car.

"Hey Callie." Chance said smiling at her.

"Hi Chance. What happened to you?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Oh I got into a fight. No big deal. So what is wrong with your car?" He asked

"Oh I just need a tune up." Callie said handing the keys over to Jake.

"Oh okay, Jake can I see you for a minute. Why don't you and Felina talk while I talk to Jake." Chance pulled Jake over to the side. They walked over to where the girls could not hear them.

"What is it Chance?" Jake asked

"I think you should ask Callie out on a date." Chance said smiling at his friend.

"No Chance I can't do that." Jake said with a worried look on his face.

"Jake just do it or I'll tell her your middle name." Chance said with a smile.

"You wouldn't." Jake looked at Chance with narrowed eyes. Chance just smile at him.

"You would." Jake walked back over to Callie and Felina. Callie looked over at Jake as he walked up to her. Chance came up and pulled Felina away slowly. She looked at with an odd look. They walked away slowly.

"Callie…"

"Yes Jake?" she asked him.

"Would you go out on a date with me?" He asked worried at what she was going to say.

"I would love to." She said with a big smile.

"Really." Jake said with a huge smile.

"Okay let's say this Friday at seven. I'll come and pick you up." Jake said with the same huge smile on his face.

"Okay." Callie said with a red face which made Jake's face turn red also. Chance smiled and looked at Felina who was also smiling. Callie lead over and kissed Jake on the cheek.

"You need a ride home?" Chance asked

"Yea I do need a ride home."

"I'll give you a ride home Ms. Briggs." Chance said walking over to her.

"I need to pick up some parts." Jake looked at his friend.

"Okay thanks Chance." They went to walk off. Felina followed Chance when he noticed. Chance turned around and stopped her.

"No I need to go alone okay." Felina looked at Chance with an odd look.

"Why do you have to go alone?" She asked.

"I got to go and talk to someone about something." Chance lead in and kissed Felina on the lips.

Chance and Callie got into the tow truck and pulled out of the salvage yard. Felina looked at Jake and noticed that he was still red in the face. She giggled to herself.

A few hours later Chance pulled back into the salvage yard. Felina walked out to meet him. Jake was in the garage working on Callie's car. Chance got out of the tow truck and walked over to Felina. Felina but her paws on her hips on narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I told you I had to talk to someone about something important." Chance said leading over and kissing Felina on the cheek.

"You did, who did you have to talk to and about what?" She asked.

"I can't you, but you well find out soon." Chance said with a smile and walked off. Felina looked at Jake and he shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. Felina narrowed her eyes and walked back into the garage.

Friday came quick to Jake. He was in his room getting ready for his date with Callie. Chance was setting on Jake's bed watching his friend walk around his room. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark green button up shirt. He was also wearing a pair of black boots. Chance smiled to himself, he knew that Jake was nervous about his and Callie's date.

"Relax Jake it's just a date." Chance said trying to calm down his friend.

"Just a date! Chance this is not just a date. It's a date with a wonderful she-kat." Jake said while putting on his watch. Chance smiled at his friend and got up from Jake's bed. He walked out of Jake's room and into his own. There he saw Felina setting on the bed looking threw her phone.

"He's pretty nervous isn't he?" Felina asked.

"Yep he is." Chance said setting on the bed.

"So since Jake will be out, we can have our own date night." Chance smiled at his girlfriend. Felina smiled back and move over to Chance and kissed him on the cheek.

Felina and Chance got off Chance's bed and walked downstairs to the waiting room. They sat down on the cough and Chance turned on the TV. Jake walked into the room and picked up his wallet off of the coffee table. He looked over at them and smiled a nervous smile.

"Okay I'm out of here. You two have fun." Jake said walking out.

"We will, have fun yourself!" Chance yelled out to his friend. They watched Jake leave and looked at each other and smile. Felina got up and walked out of the room and Chance followed her. They walked back into Chance's room.

Felina was laying down on the bed with Chance above her. They kissed each other with passion. Felina ran her paw up Chance's back. Chance hissed when she ran her paw over his wound.

"Sorry, maybe you should be the one on the bed." Felina said setting up.

"Yea maybe your right." Chance moved and laid down on the bed.

"Chance you sure your okay to do this?" Felina asked. Chance looked at her and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine." Chance said and started to kiss Felina on the neck. She purred and ran her paw up his side. Chance hissed again. Felina leaned back and looked at him.

"Chance you are still to hurt to do this." Felina said getting off of the bed. She was about to walk out of the room went Chance grabbed her by the arm and throw her on the bed. Felina looked at Chance in horror.

"I'm fine Felina and I'm going to show you that I am." Chance laid down on top of her and started to kiss her with passion. Felina moaned and put her arms around his neck. Felina could not believe how into this Chance was.

Chance moved down to Felina's neck and started to kiss and lick it. Felina pushed Chance up and took off her shirt and bar as she did this Chance removed his own shirt. Chance laid Felina back down and moved down her body. He kissed and licked her beast which made Felina moan. Chance then moved down her body again. Felina placed a paw on his left shoulder as he moved down to her pants. Chance unbuttoned and unzipped them and took them off as well as you underwear. He then he moved in between her legs. Felina laid her head back and bit her lips. She knew what Chance was going to do.

Chance licked Felina's womanhood which made Felina moan out Chance's name. Chance smiled to himself and did it again. Felina placed her paw on the back of his head. Chance licked and sucked her womanhood. Felina moved her paws to the side of the bed and grabbed at the sheets. She could feel herself getting close.

"Chance you have to stop. I can't take much more." She panted out. Chance smiled to himself once again and licked her faster and sucked her hard. That sent Felina over the edge. Her whole body jecked as she came. She yelled out Chance's name as she came hard. Once she was nice and wet Chance sat up. He had loved hearing her moan and yell out his name as she came. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Felina pushed Chance up to where he was standing in front of her. Chance looked at her with an odd look.

"What are you?" He asked her.

"I think it's your turn to lick and suck." Chance's eyes got wide and so did his smile.

Felina took her paws and undone his belt. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Felina then pulled them and his boxers down at the same time. She gently grabbed his cock and leaned over and licked the tip. Chance closed his eyes and moaned a deep moan. Felina then took the sensitive cock into her mouth and started to suck. Chance placed his paw on the back of her head. She bobbed her head back and front taking more of him in. Chance was loving every second of it. Felina took him out of her mouth and looked up at him. Chance stilled had his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and looked down at her. She stoked him some until he made her quit.

"Now how do you want to do this? You ride me or me on top of you?" Chance asked her.

"Lay down." Was all Felina said. Chance smiled and did as told. He laid down on the bed and Felina straddled him.

She placed herself over his leaking cock. She began to lower herself down onto him. Once Chance was fully in her, she began to move slowly. She placed her paws his muscular chest careful not to hit or touch any of his wounds. Chance put his paws on Felina's hips to guide her. Felina moaned out Chance's name. She rode him hard the whole time moan and yelling out his name.

Chance sat up and grabbed her and flipped them over. Now he was on top on her slamming into her. Felina was beside herself with pleasure. Felina wrapped her arms around Chance's back. Chance leaned down and kissed Felina. They were loving every second of their love making. Felina could feel herself getting close again. She knew that Chance was close as well.

"Fuck Chance." She yelled out.

"Fuck Felina, I'm going to cum." Chance grunted out.

Felina closed around Chance which pushed him over the edge. He came into her hard. Felina could feel him cum inside her. They moaned each other's names out and rode out their orgasms. When they were spent they laid there looking into each other's eyes. Chance leaned down and kissed Felina once again. Felina smiled a big smile once the kiss had broke. They broke apart and Felina moved into Chance's arms and they went to sleep in each other's arms.

Jake pulled in the salvage yard around midnight. He had a really great time tonight. He and Callie had talked for most of the night. Jake walked throw the waiting room and went upstairs. He walked by Chance's room and looked in. He could see Chance and Felina asleep in the bed. He smiled to himself and went to his room.

Jake was taking off his shirt when he heard a knock at the door. He turned and saw Chance standing at the door. Chance had heard Jake walk by and got up and got somewhat dressed. He had put on his boxers and pants. Chance could see the smile on Jake's face.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yes I did. Did you have fun tonight?" Jake asked his friend.

"Oh yes I did." Chance smiled. Jake rolled his eyes and took off his watch. Chance walked over to Jake and kissed him on the forehead. He leaned back and smiled at him Jake smiled back. Jake watched as his best friend walked back to his own room.


	6. Will You

Chapter six: Will You

Chance and Jake were working in the garage. Felina was at work today. Jake noticed that Chance had been quite for most the day. Jake was looking at Chance as Chance worked. Jake had stopped what he was doing. Chance noticed that Jake was not working and looked up and gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong Jake?" Chance asked putting down a wrench.

"Where did you go after you took Callie home?" Jake asked. Chance stood up and smiled at him.

"Come on Chance." Jake said putting his paws on his hips.

"Okay I'll tell you but you cannot tell Felina okay." Jake nodded his head.

"I went to talk to Feral okay." Jake looked at Chance with an odd look.

"Why?" He asked. Chance looked away and said.

"Because I am thinking of asking Felina to marry me." Chance said looking at Jake. Jake took his paws off his hips slowly. Chance leaned over and closed Jake's mouth. Jake shook his head and looked at his friend again.

"You are going to do what?" Jake asked again with a small smile.

"Yea I'm going to ask Felina to marry me." Chance said again but this time with a huge smile.

"Wow Chance I can't believe that you are going to that." Chance's smile got bigger.

"When are you going to do it?" Jake asked walking over to the bench and getting his water.

"I don't know yet. I don't even know where to do it at." Chance said while getting on the creeper.

"Well if I was going to propose. I would find out where she would love to go to the most, and take her there." Jake said setting down his water. Chance pulled himself under the car that they were working on.

"That is just the thing I don't know where she really wants to go." Chance said from underneath the car.

"Well you have talked about where you would like to go right?" Jake asked.

"Yea we have, but it was not in Megakat City. We talked about you know like she wants to go to Rome and I want to go to England."

"Oh well go ask Feral if Felina has told him where she would like to go or loves to go here in Megakat City." Jake said walking over to his work area.

"I could do that couldn't I?" Chance moved and poked his head out from underneath the car. Jake looked down and nodded his head. Just then a car pulled into the salvage yard. Jake looked and smiled to himself.

"Well I don't think you will have to go far to ask him." Jake said as Chance pushed himself out and sat up. Chance got off the creeper and walked over to the side of the car just in time see Feral getting out of his Sedan.

"Feral what are you doing here?" Chance asked as Feral walked up to him and Jake.

"I came to see how you two were doing." He said looking at both of them.

"Well it's a good thing you're here Feral." Jake said which made the Commander look over toward him.

"Why is that a good thing?" He asked.

"Feral, where in Megakat City does Felina want to go or she loves to go?" Chance asked. Feral looked over at him and then tilted his head to think.

"She likes to go to the Roman Gardens just outside of the city why?" He asked looking at Chance again.

"Chance needs to know so that he can pop the question to Felina." Jake told him. Feral narrowed his eyes at Chance. Jake looked at Feral's reaction and thought it was odd. Chance did talk to Fearl about marrying Felina right. Chance smiled at the Commander.

"You said that you were thinking of asking her."

"Yea well I made up my mind." Chance said putting a paw on the back of his neck and smiling even wider.

"Don't you think you are moving too fast Chance?" Jake asked

"We have been going out for months Jake." Chance said looking at his friend. Feral looked at the both of them.

-A few days later-

Chance was driving and Felina was in the front seat looking out the window. Chance was starting to get nervous. He had the ring in his pocket and he was hoping that Felina would say yes.

"Chance where are we going?" Felina asked looking over at him. All she got was a smiled. They pulled into a parking lot. They both got out and Chance walked around the front of the car where Felina was standing. Felina looked around and noticed that she was at the Roman Gardens. She looked over at Chance with a smile.

"What are we doing here?" She asked him.

"Well your uncle told me that you like to come here, so I wanted to see this place for myself." Chance half told the truth. Felina smiled and they walked into the gardens.

They walked down the paths and looked at the ponds. They talked and laughed about everything and anything. Chance was really starting to get nervous. He could feel his heart racing and his paws were sweaty. They walked onto a bridge that was above a huge pond that had huge koi fish in it. Felina had stopped and was looking over the edge of the bridge. She turned around to look at Chance but found him on his knee.

"Chance what are doing?" She asked looking at him with odd look. Chance moved and pulled out a round-cut 2.04 solitaire diamond white gold ring. Chance watched as Felina's eyes got wide. She put a paw on her chest and the other on the bridge. Chance smiled when she blinked her eyes a few times.

"Chance what are doing?"

"Felina you are the smartest, most dependable, funniest, most caring, bravest, toughest, and most beautiful she-kat I know and you take me for what I am. I don't have to change who I am to be with you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Felina will you marry me?" Felina looked at Chance with huge eyes. Chance was very nervous at this point she was not answering him. A few seconds pasted and Felina opened her mouth and said.

"Chance…Chance I…I would love to marry you." Chance put the ring on Felina's paw and moved up and kissed her on the lips. Felina wrapped her arms around Chance's neck. Chance broke the kiss and laid his forehead against Felina's.

They kissed once more and started to walk again. They walked the rest of the gardens. After they had seen everything they walked back to the car. They got in and Chance was about to start the car when he stopped and looked at Felina. Felina was looking at the ring. She noticed that Chance was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did it take so long to answer me?" Chance asked.

"I never thought that anyone would ask me to marry them." Chance narrowed his brows.

"What do mean you never thought that someone would ask you to marry them?"

"Well some of the tom kats at work are afraid of being with me because of my uncle and then there are those that see me as a ticket to a promotion. Then there are those outside of work that know who I am and what I do they are intimidated by me. But you're not like them at all, you see past all of that and see me for me. Just like I see you for you." Chance smiled and leaned over and kissed Felina. Felina put her paws on either side of Chance's face as they kissed. Chance started the car and they drove back to the salvage yard. Chance could not wait to tell Jake.

Chance pulled into the salvage yard and saw Callie's car there. He smiled to himself and looked at Felina. Chance turned off the car and got out. Felina got out of the car and saw Jake and Callie talking about something. The two walked up to the other two. Jake could see a smiled on Chance's face.

"Hey what you smiling about?" Jake asked his friend.

"Felina and I are getting married." Jake and Callie smiled as Felina walked to Chance's right side. She put her paw on his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Chance laid his head on Felina's.

"That's great. Have you told Commander Feral that you are getting married?" Callie asked. Felina looked up and over toward Chance.

"Yep he knows."

"Wait how does he know?" Felina asked.

"I asked him if I could marry you." Chance told her. Felina looked at him with an odd look.

"Why would you ask him?"

"Because he is like a father to you." Chance said while smiling at her. Felina smiled back. He was like a father to her. Just then a car pulled in. They could see that it was Feral. Felina and Jake looked at Chance when he said.

"I asked Feral to come here."

"Why?" Jake's question went unanswered. They watched Feral walked toward them. Felina let go of Chance and walked over to her uncle. She saw him the ring and Feral's eyes widen.

"How much did this ring cost?" He asked looking at Chance. Everyone looked at Chance.

"Yes how much did this ring cost?" Felina asked.

"Don't worry about it." Chance said smiling at her.

"Chance I don't want to spend the rest of our lives paying off my engagement ring."

"Okay my father gave it to me a long time ago. He told me that if I ever found the right she-kat then give it to her with love." Chance said looking at his fiancée.

"Your father? You mean Mr. Furlong?" Felina asked.

"No my biological father, Duke Daaé" Chance said. Everyone was floored by this. Jake looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"You to tell me that Mr. Furlong is not your father! And that your real father is a senator!" Jake kind of yelled out.

"Yea." Chance said with his paw behind his neck.

"Chance why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Jake once again yelled.

"It is hard to talk about my past and it doesn't matter what happen in the past. I am who I am now because of it yes, but a lot of bad things happened to me and I didn't want to talk about it." Chance said while looking at the ground. Jake didn't know what to say. How could his best friend not tell him this? He told Chance everything about his past. Callie looked at Chance and titled her head and asked.

"Why didn't you ask Felina's father if you could marry her?" Chance looked at her and smiled.

"I have never met him."

"That will change." Chance looked over toward Feral.

"You will have to meet the whole family now." Feral said with a smile. Chance got nervous very quickly.

"I do have to meet them don't I" Chance looked down at the ground once again.

"Chance!" Chance looked over toward Jake. Chance could see that Jake was hurt by him not telling him about his past.

"I'm sorry Jake. I tell you what late I will tell you everything that you want to know okay." Chance said while placing his paws on Jake's arms.

"Fine but I will want to know everything." Jake said.

Later after Felina, Feral, and Callie had left. Chance sat down with Jake and told him everything about his past. Jake could not believe the things Chance was telling him. Spending a year in the woods and a year in the city on the streets. As Chance went on Jake could understand why Chance did not want to talk about his past. All of the pain and hardship that Chance had went throw. At the end of the story they two went to their own rooms. Jake was in his room setting on his bed. He looked up at the wall. He was still in shock over what Chance had told him. But in Chance's room Chance was on his bed looking at the bedroom floor. He didn't want to meet Felina's father or mother. He know what they were and going to say to her about him. Chance shot his eyes and sighed.


	7. The Family

Chapter seven: The Family

Chance, Felina, Jake, and Feral drove up to Felina's family home. Chance, Felina, and Jake were in one car and Feral was in his. Jake didn't know why he was here. Chance just asked him to come. They got out of the cars and looked at the Magnolia Plantation mansion. Chance was very nervous. Felina could see that he was and reached over and put her paw into his.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." Chance looked at Felina with an unsure kind of look. They four began to walk up the stairs to the mansion.

"Chance." Jake said his friend's name.

"Yea."

"Why did you want me to come here?" Jake asked

"Because I need you here and Felina asked me to invite you." Chance said while they stopped at the front door.

"But why?" He asked again. This time Felina answered him.

"Because you are family too Jake." She smiled at him which made him blush.

Feral rang the doorbell. The door opened and there was an older kat standing there. The four walked into the mansion. Chance and Jake looked around the house and then looked at each other. Jake could see that Chance was very nervous at this point. The kat that had opened the door for them walked over to Felina.

"It is nice to see you again Ms." He said to her.

"It's nice to see you too John." Felina said smiling at him.

"Oh Chance, Jake this is John my family's butler. He has been here since I was a baby." Felina informed them.

"Oh well it is nice to meet you John." Chance said shaking the kats hand. John showed them to one of the living rooms and told them that Mrs. and Mr. Feral would be down shortly. Feral looked over at Chance and could see that the poor tom was so nervous. He smiled to himself and walked over and placed a paw on his shoulder. Just then Mrs. and Mr. Feral walked in as well has their children. Now Chance was very nervous. Feral could feel Chance shaking under his paw. Feral felt sorry for him.

"Mom, Dad this is Chance." Felina said smiling at her parents. They looked at Chance with a disapproving look. All Chance could do is smile at them.

"Chance this is my mom Josephine and my dad Marcellus." Felina told him. She turned toward her brothers and sisters.

"These are my brothers Arthur, Benjamin, and Liam. And my sisters Scarlett, Jane, and Lola." Felina introduced Chance to her family. Chance said hello to them all. Felina's brothers narrowed their eyes at Chance and her sister Scarlett rolled her eyes at him. Her other sisters Jane and Lola smiling at Chance with loving smiles.

"Shall we set down?" Josephine said moving her paw toward the setting area. They all walked over to the setting area.

"So what do you do for a living?" Marcellus asked.

"I'm a mechanic at the Megakat City salvage yard." Chance said smiling at them.

"Oh I see." Josephine said with disgust in her voice.

"Who is this?" Arthur asked pointing at Jake.

"Oh this is my best friend Jake Clawson." Chance said. Jake nodded his head at them and smiled.

"Oh and you're here why?" Arthur asked again.

"Jake is here because he is family to Chance and me too." Felina said. Jake smiled a big smile when Felina said this.

"Oh well I'm going to say what everyone here is thinking." Arthur said Chance closed his eyes and waited.

"You can do a lot better than _him._ " Arthur said. Felina stood up and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Chance.

"You're right she can do a lot better but she chose me and I'm grateful that she did. (Chance stands up) And I love your sister very much." Arthur looked at Chance with a hateful look. Everyone there but Jane and Lola looked at him with a hateful look.

"Well I don't think that you can protect my daughter." Marcellus said standing up and walking over to Chance.

"I can protect her and I have before." Chance said. Felina looked at her uncle with worried eyes.

"Well my son Benjamin is a navy seal and if you can beat him then you are somewhat worthy to marry my daughter." As Marcellus said this Benjamin stood up, Chance looked at the tom kat.

"Fine let's go." Chance said and moved past Felina's father as well did Benjamin. Felina looked at the both of them and could not believe what was happening.

Benjamin lunged at Chance. Chance moved to the right and kneed Benjamin in the gut. Benjamin fell on the floor on all fours and coughed. Benjamin got up and turned around and lunged at Chance again. Chance moved again and grabbed Benjamin by the left paw and pulled it behind Benjamin's back. Chance took his other paw and held had it on the back of the other toms head. Everyone looked at this and could not believe what they were seeing. Well almost everyone Jake, Felina, and Feral was not shocked at Chance's actions.

"Let go of me!" Benjamin yelled out. Chance let go of Benjamin's arm and pushed him down onto the ground.

"If I were you Benjamin I would stay down." Feral said to his nephew. Chance looked at Marcellus with a smile on his face. Marcellus looked at Chance with a hateful look.

"Well I see that you are somewhat worthy and not a complete waste." Chance smiled an smart ass kind of smile.

Later that evening after dinner everyone was in the living room talking. Chance and Jake were talking and Felina was talking to some of her siblings. Feral was talking to Josephine and Marcellus. He was trying to make them see that Chance was a good tom for their daughter. Chance looked at Felina as she walked up to him and smiled.

"Jake can Felina and I talk for a minute." Jake nodded his head and walked over to Jane and Lola.

"What's wrong Chance?" Felina asked him knowing that something was wrong with him.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" Chance asked.

"Yes I do. Don't worry about what they say. I love you and could never stop loving you." Felina said and leaned over and kissed Chance on the lips.

Later they all went to bed. Felina's mother tried to get Chance to sleep in another room but Felina told her no. Jake could see that she did not like that at all. In the morning Chance got up at his usual time. Chance walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There he saw John and a maid by the name of Rose preparing food for breakfast. They all talked while until Chance went outside by then the sun had came up. Chance was on the patio he was about to set down on a chair when he saw someone on the side of the mansion. He looked and could see that it was Liam. Chance walked over to the young man. He could see that Liam had a bow and arrows.

"What are you doing up so early?" Chance asked him.

"I always get up at this time." Liam said in a hateful kind of way.

"Oh what are you doing practicing for bow season?" Chance asked in a nice way.

"Yes." Chance watched the young man pull back his bow and noticed that he was doing it wrong.

"You are doing that wrong." Liam looked over at Chance.

"How?"

"You need to lower this arm some." Chance said placing a paw on Liam's right arm. Liam let Chance help him.

"Now let go." Liam did and hit the target dead on.

"Wow I've never hit the target in the middle before." Liam looked over toward Chance and smile.

"Here you want to see something cool." Chance asked. Liam nodded his head. Chance took the bow from Liam and grabbed the quiver from off the ground and put it on his back. Liam watched Chance breath in and out. Then quickly grab a arrow and put it in place and let the string go. Chance did that four more times and then stopped. Liam looked at him and then at the target. Liam's mouth dropped when he show the grouping of the arrows on the target. They were all in around the middle it was a kill shot.

"Wow that was awesome!" Chance smiled and looked over toward the young man.

"You know maybe you are what my sister needs in a husband." This made Chance smile even more.

From the widow up above the two archers stood Marcellus. He looked at Chance with wide eyes. Then he narrowed his eyes with a evil smile.

"So you are worthy to marry my daughter." He said to himself.

Chance and Liam walked back into the mansion. When they had reached the stairs Marcellus was standing there with his paws behind his back.

"Father?" Liam asked.

"Liam go and get ready for breakfast." He told his youngest son.

"I have to talk to Chance alone." Chance smiled nervously. Liam walked past his father and to his room.

"Come with me." Marcellus told Chance. Chance walked behind Marcellus. They walked into a room that looked like to be Marcellus's study. Marcellus moved to let Chance into the room. Chance looked around the room. Marcellus walked past Chance to a wall.

"I believe this is want you would want to see." Marcellus pushed a piece of the wall in, and the wall moved over to the right. Chance walked over and looked in. His eyes widen when he saw what was in the room. There on a mannequin was the suit of The Dark Archer.

"You are…" Chance began.

"Yes I am. I believe that you call me The Dark Archer. I have to admit I like it. So you don't have to worry about impressing me. You have already done that a long time ago. Oh and sorry about almost killing you." Marcellus said this while walking into the room and stopping to look at Chance.

"Does anyone…" Marcellus cut Chance off.

"No. Just you." He said.

"And I would like it if you would not tell anyone and that means you friend Jake. Because if you do I will have no chose but to kill him and anyone you tell." Chance know that he was telling the truth.

"Fine, I don't tell and you don't tell about me and Jake being the SWAT kats."

"Very well I will not tell." Marcellus walked over to Chance. Chance took a step back.

"Tell me have you been training any?" He asked his soon to be son-in-law.

"Yes I have been training nonstop." Chance watched his soon to be father-in-law walk around him.

"Good so next time you and I will have a wonderful and enjoyable fight." Chance looked at the tom and smiled.

"Yes we will wont we." Chance and Marcellus smiled an evil smile.

After Chance and Marcellus left the room they went down to the kitchen. There they saw everyone setting at the table. Felina, Jake, and Feral looked at the two with an odd look they know that something had happened between the two of them. They sat down at the table and everyone ate. Later that day the four was getting ready to leave to go back to Megakat City. Felina hugged her brothers and sisters goodbye as well as her mother. When she hugged her father he whispered into her ear.

"You did well; he will be a wonderful husband and father." Felina looked at her father and smiled. Marcellus smiled at his daughter. The four left to go back to the city.


	8. Family met Family

Chapter eight: Family met Family

Chance and Jake walked into the banquet hall. They could see Felina and her family was already there. They had agreed to met there it would a big place for both families to meet each other. Felina saw Chance and walked over to him and Jake. Chance smiled when he saw his fiancée walking toward him.

"Where is your family?" She asked him.

"They are coming; my father had to close a deal." Felina and Jake looked at him.

"What father has a company." Just then Duke Daaé and his son and daughter walked in. Chance smiled when he saw them. They walked over to him and Felina and Jake. Marcellus walked over and stood next to his daughter. Duke said hello to everyone and shook their paws.

"So this is the beautiful she-kat that caught my son's eye." He said looking at Felina. Felina smiled and bushed a little.

"Yes, this is the beautiful she-kat." Chance said smiling at Felina.

"Well my brother is lucky to have found you. We were starting to think that he was never going to get married." Chance's half sister said.

"Thea." Duke said his daughter's name. Thea looked up at him and smiled. The fourteen year old was a little of a smart mouth at times.

"I have to agree with Thea father." Chance's half brother Tommy spoke up.

"Very funny Tommy." Chance said narrowing his eyes at him. Tommy smiled and looked over toward Felina's family. Just then two toms walked in. Jake nodded his head to Chance. Chance turned around and smiled at them. The two toms walked over to the small group.

"These are my adopted brothers Charles Furlong and Anthony Furlong." The brothers shook everyone's paw. Chance watch as Lola walked up to the small group.

"Chance where is your mother?" She asked. Felina looked at him and said.

"Yes where is she?" Chance looked down at the floor.

"I don't know where she is and father's wife doesn't accept me." Chance looked up and into Felina's golden eyes. She could see that Chance was very sad.

"I'm sorry." Lola said and hugged Chance. Chance hugged the fourteen year old she-kat.

"I'll be fine, I have a new family and I am very happy." Chance smile at them all.

"So where is the rest of your family?" Josephine asked while walking over to them.

"This is it." Chance held up his paws showing his small family.

"You're joking right." She asked in a smart ass kind of way.

"Mother!" Felina kind of yelled at her mother. Josephine looked at her daughter and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well it is nice to see you again Duke." Marcellus said while looking at his wife.

"Yes it nice to see you as well Marcellus." Duke said with a smile.

"So where is your mother?" Josephine asked. Felina could see the sadden look on Chance's face.

"Mom, Chance's mother is not coming." Lola said.

"Why? Is she against this marriage too?" She looked at her daughter and then looked at Chance.

"Because I don't know where she is." Chance said in a strong voice and walked away. Felina walked after him. Jake watched his friend walk outside out onto the balcony.

Felina walked out onto the balcony and walked up to Chance's right side. Chance looked at her with tears in his eyes. Felina watched as one fall for his eye. She reached up and wiped away the lone tear. Chance smiled at her. Felina moved into his arms.

"I'm sorry about my mother. You okay?" Felina asked him.

"I'm okay for now. I just don't know if this was a good idea." Chance said while laying his head down on top of Felina's.

"Your right, should we tell everyone to go home?" She asked moving away from him.

"No everyone needs to meet each other." Chance looked up and over to see Marcellus walk out onto the balcony. Felina looked over at her father.

"Father?" She asked him. Marcellus moved his head to tell her to go back in. Felina got the hint and kissed Chance on the check and walked in. Chance watched Marcellus look at his daughter as she went in.

"Sorry about my wife. She is a bicth." Chance's eyes widen. 'I never thought that he would call his own wife that.' Chance thought to himself.

"It's okay, I'll be okay." Chance said as he watched Marcellus walked toward him with his paws behind his back.

"I know you will be. You are a strong warrior." Chance raised a bow at him.

"Come on Chance I know your secret. Who trained you and what happened to you all those years ago." Chance looked at him with wide eyes full of fear and horror.

"You know." Chance said in a low voice.

"Yes." Marcellus smiled at him. Chance got very nervous.

"Are you going to…"

"No I will not tell anyone. See Chance you and I both went through his training." Chance again widens his eyes.

"You went through his training too?" Chance asked.

"Yes I did. I was a few years young then you are now when I did."

"Wow I did not know this. What was your name there?" Marcellus smiled at him.

"It was Blade, and I know what yours was…Archer." Chance smiled at him. Marcellus smiled back.

"What are you two smiling about?" Josephine asked the two.

"Nothing we are about to come in." He said to his wife.

"Whatever." Josephine walked away.

Chance watched Marcellus roll his eyes at his wife. Chance smiled a small smile. Chance could still not believe that Marcellus went though the same training that he went though. When they walked back in Felina walked up to Chance. He smiled at her which made her smile. Jake could see that his friend was doing okay now, but if that bicth said anything to Chance again he was going to go off on her.

Everyone talked for awhile and ate. They got to know each other a little better. Some of Felina's family put on a fake smile just to get though the evening. The hour was late so they all went home. Jake told Chance that he was going to go to Callie's for a while. Chance smiled when Jake him this. Chance drove Felina home and walked her to her apartment door.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked him.

"No I got a lot of work to do tomorrow." Felina looked at Chance with big sad eyes. She knew that would get him. Chance smiled and kissed Felina on the forehead.

"No I can't not to night, maybe tomorrow night."

"Fine, but I will remember this." She giggled. Chance smiled again and kissed her on the lips. He walked off as Felina shut her door.

Chance got into the elevator and pushed the button for the bottom floor. The doors closed and Chance looked down. He was not feeling that great right now. He could not get what Josephine said out of his mind. 'Is she against this marriage too?'

'So Felina's mother is against this marriage. I know that she would be. Soon Felina will see things her way.' Chance thought to himself. He was hoping that Felina would not break off the engagement, but with Josephine pouring poison on the engagement Chance feared that she would. He loved her and wanted to be with her, and he knows that Felina feels the same way…for now. Chance closed his eyes and thought about what his life would be without Felina in it. He did not like what he saw. The doors opened and Chance walked to the car. He got in and the thought of his mother came into his mind. Chance started the car and sat there. He was looking out into space thinking about his mother. If she was still alive, if she was thinking of him, or if she even loved him and regretted what she had done. Chance came out of his thoughts and put the car in gear and drove home.

-At Callie's apartment-

Jake was setting on the cough while Callie got him something to drink. He could not stop thing about what Chance had said about his mother. Jake always thought that Mrs. Furlong was his mother, and Chance had said some wonderful things about her.

"What are you thinking about Jake?" Callie asked him while setting his drink down and setting down herself.

"I was just thinking about what Chance had said about his mother. He said that he doesn't know where she is. That has to be hard on him, not knowing if your own mother loves or wants you. I would like to find her but I don't know where to start or if Chance would want to meet her if I did find her." Callie looked at Jake's sadden face.

"I mean I have told Chance about my mom and dad, and he was right there for me." Callie looked at Jake with an odd look. Jake looked up and thought if he should tell her about his past. 'I care for Callie and she cares for me, so I should tell her.' Jake thought to himself.

"See my mom and dad loved me until I got kick out of the Enforcers. They disown me and did some horrible things to me and said some horrible to me, but Chance stood up for me and told them off." Jake smiled when he thought about what Chance had done for him.

"Chance has always protected me from them and from other things. He has always been there, and I don't know what I would do without him. I want to help him in some way like the ways he has helped me." Jake said with tears running down his check. Callie made him look at her and she wiped them away.

"Well the Enforcers have a new DNA machine that can find anyone in the world. All you have to do is get Chance's DNA and put it in the machine. I'm sure that it can find her." Callie said. Jake looked at her.

"So I could find her it's just the fact if Chance would want to see her is the problem." Callie titled her head to think.

"I know ask him in a settle way and tell Feral or Felina. I would go with Feral because I think it would be a wonderful surprise for the both of them if she came to their wedding." Callie said with a smile.

"You know that is one of the reasons I love you." Jake said without thinking. Callie's eyes got wide and so did Jake's when he realized what he had said.

"You love me." She said in sweet voice.

"Yes I do." Jake said wondering what she was going to say.

"I love you too Jake." Callie leaned over and kissed Jake on the lips. Jake kissed her back.

-Back at the Garage-

Chance was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. He could feel a hot tears run down. He had not cried like this for a long time. He was crying over his mother and the fact the Felina might listen to her mother and leave him. Chance could hear someone walk up the stairs and stop at his bedroom door. He heard the door open and sat up to look to see who it was. It was Feral!

"Feral what are you doing here?" Chance asked wiping the tears away.

"I thought you would be upset so I came over." Feral sat on the bed beside Chance.

"Yea, I think that Felina will see things her mother's way and leave me. And I cannot stop thinking about me mother." Feral could see the sad look on Chance's face. Feral didn't know what to do. He slowly placed a paw on Chance's shoulder.

"Felina will not leave you. She loves you too much, and about Josephine…well she is not happy at the fact that Felina is marrying you. (Chance looked at Feral) See she wanted Felina to marry Steel." Chance made a face and Feral chuckled.

"She really loves me?" Chance asked him.

"Yes she does. Chance do you ever want to find your mother?" Feral asked him.

"I would but I'm fear that she might want to see me." Chance said looking at the floor.

From the hallway Jake stood listening to what the two tomes where talking about. Jake smiled to himself. 'Chance does want to find her.' Jake thought to himself. Feral stood up and so did Chance. Feral could still see that Chance was down so he did what he would do if it was Felina. Feral walked over to Chance and hugged him. Chance was taken aback by this and then give in he hugged the Commander in return.

"Felina will always love you and don't ever forget it." Feral said leaning back and smiled at him. Chance smiled back.

After the hug Chance went to the bathroom to change clothes as Feral walked down the stairs. He walked into the waiting room and saw Jake setting there watching the news. Jake looked at Feral and smiled. Feral smiled back and was about to leave until Jake stopped him.

"Feral I want to find Chance's mother. Can you help me with that? Callie told me about the new DNA machine. The only thing we need is Chance's DNA." Feral smiled a big smile.

"What?" Jake asked

"You mean like saliva or I don't know a hair." Feral said hold up one of Chance's hair that he had got off of him when he hugged him. Jake smiled a big smile.

"We are going to find her." Feral said while placing the hair in a handkerchief.

"This great if we find her in time then she can come to their wedding and it will be a big surprise." Jake said walking over to Feral.

"Yes but what if she doesn't want to see him?" Feral asked. Jake looked away and then looked back.

"Easy we don't tell him that we were looking for her." Feral smiled and nodded his head. Jake watched Feral walk off to his car. Jake then heard Chance come downstairs and into the room. Jake turned and smile at his friend.

"What?" Chance asked. Jake said nothing and walked upstairs still smiling to himself.


	9. Wedding and a Honeymoon

Chapter nine: Wedding Day and a Honeymoon

-AT Megakat City Cathedral-

Felina was standing in the dressing room of the church. So was in her wedding dress. It was white and long. It was off the shoulder and had sleeves. The dress was satin. Her mother said that it was to plan but she liked it. Felina looked in the mirror and wondered if Chance would like it. Felina put on her blue high heels. Her hair was done in a curly romantic updo. Felina looked at herself again in the mirror. She was not big one make up but she had a smokie eye and that was all she was going to wear. Her nails were done in a French tip. Josephine walked over to her daughter and gave her a pearl and diamond necklace and a pair of pearl and diamond earrings. Felina put them on and looked at her sisters and Callie. They were in a red 50's looking satin dress that came to their knees and red high heels. Their hair was in an updo and they had on diamond earrings. Felina looked at her little niece who was dressed in a cute little blue dress. Her mother told her that she had to be the flower girl and Felina was fine with that. Just then Felina heard a knock on the door. Lola went over and opened it. Feral walked in dressed in his suit. He walked over to Felina and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said to her.

"Thank you uncle." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"But do you think Chance will like it?"

"He will love it." He said. Josephine rolled her eyes and walked over and gave Felina her bouquet. It was made up of red roses, white lilies, and blue orchids.

"Well I still think that you should marry Steel."

"Mother I am marrying Chance if you like it or not!" Felina yelled at her mother. Feral just stood there with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to go and see how Chance is doing." Feral stated and kissed Felina on the cheek and walked out.

He walked down the hall to a room where Chance was getting ready. He walked in and saw Chance standing in front of the mirror looking at himself. He was dress in a three piece suit that was all black the only color was the red rose of his boutonniere.

"You okay." He asked. Chance looked at him in the mirror.

"I'm doing okay…I think." Chance said with wide eyes. Feral could see that Chance was nervous. Jake walked over to Feral as Marcellus walked over to Chance.

"Do you have news?" Jake asked Feral.

"No the computer is still looking." Jake narrowed his bows.

"How could that be, it has been days." Jake stated.

"I know and I don't know what to do." Feral said.

"It should have found her by now." Jake said looking over toward Chance.

-Over to where Chance is-

Marcellus looked his soon to be son-in-law and smiled. He could see that Chance was nervous. He put a paw on the young man's shoulder.

"You will be fine." He said to him.

"I know it's just that I'm a little well I don't know what but I am." Chance said looking at Marcellus. Marcellus smiled at the nervous tom.

"Jake, Ulysses you need to but on your boutonniere." Marcellus said while moving away from Chance. Jake walked over and grabbed the white lily boutonnieres. He handed Feral's to him and put his own on. Once on Jake helped Feral put his on. Then there was a knock on the door. Anthony popped his head in and said.

"It's time." And shut the door.

Chance turned and looked at three. He walked away from the mirror and to the door. Chance was the first one out then Jake, Feral, and Marcellus. Chance walked down the aisle to the altar. Jake could see on the white aisle runner one both sides were red rose petals, and at the beginning of the runner was an F in blue petals.

Chance stood at the altar looking out at everyone. Felina has at least eighty guests on her side and he only had twenty guests on his side. At least Felina's was all family; Chance's family was made up to be five the rest where some of his friends from the Enforcers. Some others were friends that he had made when he was younger. Chance looked over and saw an older kat and a young she-kat about his age and a middle aged tom. He smiled to them and they all smiled back. He was glad that they were there to see him get married.

The music started to play and Chance looked down the aisle to the doors. Jake put his paw on Chance's shoulder and smiled at him. Chance had looked back and smiled back at his friend. Chance looked at the doors again this time they opened. There in her white dress was Felina. Chance smiled a big smile when he saw her. Felina as well as her father begin to walk down the aisle.

Once Felina had gotten to the altar and Marcellus kissed her on the cheek. He told the father that he and his wife were giving Felina to Chance. Felina stepped up to where Chance was and they held each other's paws. Chance and Felina said the vows and then the father asked them.

"Do you Felina Felicity Feral that Chance Cristian Furlong Daaé to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Chance Cristian Furlong Daaé take Felina Felicity Feral to be your wife?"

"I do."

The father pronounced them husband and wife. Chance and Felina kiss a very sweet kiss and turned to everyone. Everyone clapped at the newly married couple. Chance and Felina walked down the aisle and out the doors.

While the wedding party was taking photos; everyone went to the Megakat City Reception Hall for the reception. When they would walk in they saw a light blue up lighting and white fabric on the ceiling. The tables had a blue tablecloth with white plates, blue and red napkins with a white napkin ring on them. The chairs had a white chair cover with a red or white or blue sash on them. On the table was a vase with red roses or white lilies or blue orchids. The silverware had an F on them for Furlong. Also on the table was a place card that was white with red lace and blue words.

They looked at the cake. The cake was five-tiered white cake with red edible lace on top of the tier and a blue sash around the bottom on the tier. The cake topper was a MR. and Mrs. in crystal letters. Those from the Enforcers loved the groom's cake which was a fighter jet. Josephine did not like the idea of Chance having a groom's cake but Felina told her that he could.

When Felina and Chance came into the room everyone clapped and cheered. Well almost everyone Josephine and some of her children and family did not. Jake saw this and knew that she was going to do something to mess up Chance's and Felina's marriage. They all sat down for dinner that was salmon or chicken. After everyone ate and the newlyweds had cut the cake. Jake watched his best friend do the first dance with his new wife. Jake was starting to feel a little sad. He was kinda losing his best friend in a way. After the dance Chance and Felina went back to their table and drank out of their bride and groom glasses. The bride's glass had a white lace pattern on it and the groom's had a black lace pattern on it. Chance was setting there looking at his ring and smiling to himself. He never thought that Felina would agree to let him get it. It was a tire square grooved pattern dome black stainless steel ring. Felina had said that the ring was perfect for a mechanic.

"What are you smiling at?" Felina asked him. Chance looked at her and smiled.

"I'm smiling because I'm happy that I have you in my life." Chance said and leaned over and kissed Felina on the lips. Felina broke the kiss and smiled back at her new husband.

"I'm happy too." She said.

It was time for the two to leave and go on their honeymoon. Jake and Callie watched the two leave in a white Rolls Royce. They turned to each other and smiled.

-At the Garage-

Chance was putting the last of their things in the taxi. Felina was talking to Feral and Jake when Chance walked over.

"That is everything." He said while putting his arm around his new wife.

"That's good so where are you two going?" Jake asked not knowing where the two had book their honeymoon.

"We are going to Rome." Felina said happily. Chance smiled at her and looked at back at his best friend.

"So you are going to get into a plane huh, funny I could not get him a step foot on one." Jake said. Felina looked at Chance.

"You are scared of flying? How is that possible?" Felina asked moving her body to look at her husband.

"If I'm not flying it, I don't like it." Chance said.

Felina laughed and the two said their goodbyes and got into the taxi. Jake and Feral watched them drive way. Jake looked at Feral with a sad look.

"What is it?" Feral asked.

"I wish that Chance's mother could have seen him get married." Jake said while walking back to the garage. Feral was right behind him.

"Yes that is sad, but she will get to see him when he gets back…maybe." Feral said. That made Jake turn around and look at the Commander.

"You mean the computer found her?" Jake asked. Feral nodded his head.

"We got to talk to her and see if she wants to see Chance." Jake said putting his paws on his hips.

"Yes but what happens if Chance finds out that we found her and neither of them wants to see other?" Feral asked. Jake looked away and thought for a moment.

"Well we could…I don't know we'll make it up as we go along." Jake said which made Feral look at Jake with an odd look.

-A few hours later-

Chance and Felina walked into their Roman Villa. Chance had argued with his father about getting them their own private villa. Chance had given in and now he was glad that he did. The two walked in and saw an opened roof in the middle of the villa. There was a water feature in the middle of the room as well. They walked in and stood and looked at the water feature. They then heard someone behind them. They turned around and saw two she-kats dressed in period style clothing.

"We are here to wait on you." One said. Felina and Chance looked at each other both had an odd look on their faces.

"My name is Melitta and this is Naevia." Melitta introduced them two the newlyweds.

"Hi. I'm Chance and this is my wife Feilna. Where is the bedroom so that we can put our stuff away?" Chance asked. Melitta stepped forward and said.

"I will take your things to the bedroom while Naevia shows you around." She walked over and grabbed some of their bags and walked off. Naevia showed them the rest of the villa and then the gardens. Felina looked at Chance and smiled when they were alone on the balcony overlooking the gardens.

"Chance this is wonderful." She said and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes it is." Chance said as he broke the kiss and then kissed her again. They kiss got very heated very quickly.

"Let's go to the bed room." Felina whispered into Chance's ear.

"Yes let's." He said with a smile.

They asked Naevia to show them were the bedroom was. Once there they shut the door.


	10. Help from The Dark Archer

Chapter ten: Help from the Dark Archer

Chance and Felina got back to MegaKat City a week later. They gave Jake and Feral their gifts that they got them. Felina showed the two toms pictures of hers and Chance's trip. She showed them pictures of the Colosseum, Trevi Fountain, Roman Forum, Palatine Hill,Trinità dei Monti steps, and the Vatican City. Chance showed them the sword that he gotten. Jake had rolled his eyes playfully when Chance showed them.

-A day later-

It was late and Felina was tired. She texted Chance and told him the she was going to stay at her old apartment. She walked in and shut the door. A paw with a handkerchief with ether on it covered her face. She could feel herself start to past out. Felina went limp in the arms of her assailant.

Feral was working late like always. He needed to talk to Felina about some of her reports. He called Chance and Chance told him where Felina was. Feral walked to the door of Felina's old apartment. He opened the door and walked in. Feral stopped and looked around. He knelt down and picked up Felina's jacket. Feral did not see the dark figure standing behind him. The dark figure rose up their arms and trusted them downward, and hit Feral in the back of the head. Feral fell to the ground.

-At the Garage-

Chance got off the creeper and walked over to his work area. He had been working on their truck for about an hour. Jake walked out of the waiting room with two bottles of water in both paws. He sat them down on the bench and turned toward Chance. Chance walked over and got in the truck and started it up. Chance turned the truck off and got out.

"Told you I could fit it." Chance told Jake as Jake walk around and stood in front of Chance.

"Great and now you can go and get the parts that we need." Jake said with a smile. Chance's face fell and then he made a face.

"Fine I'll go and get them. " Chance said getting back into the truck.

He started the truck and backed up and drove off. Jake walked over to his work area and was putting some of his tools up. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He brought his paw up and to his neck, he felt something. He pulled the thing out and looked at it. It was a small dart. Jake's eyes began to get heavy. He stumbled away from his work area and knocked over the bench. He fell to his knees and looked up and over to his right and saw someone stand in the garage door opening. He fell to his paws and then he fell flat on his stomach.

-An Hour Later-

Chance got back to the garage. He got out of the truck and was about to walk into the waiting room when he noticed something odd. He looked over to his left and saw that the bench was turned over. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. He walked towards the waiting room and saw that the door was shut and there was a knife holding up a note. He pulled the knife away and took the note in his right paw and read it.

Dearest SWAT Kat

I have your wife the Commander and your partner. Come to the abandoned salmon factory on Megakat Island. Come alone are I will kill them. Oh you should thank The Metallikats for telling me who you are.

Dark Kat

Chance's eyes widen and the note dropped out of his paw as well as the knife. Chance fell to his knees and stared at the ground. A few minutes late Chance got up and got out his cell phone. He touched the screen and the phone began to dial a number.

"Hello Chance." Said Marcellus.

"Marcellus Dark Kat has Felina, Jake, and Feral!" Chance yelled.

"What!?" He yelled back.

"Yea and need your help to get them back." Chance said moving to the hatch.

"I'm on my way I'll meet you down in the hanger!" Marcellus said hanging up. Chance opened the hatch and climbed down the latter. He ran over to the locker and opened it. He put on his G-suit. Twenty minutes later Marcellus walked in. He was dressed his Dark Archer suit. Chance looked up with non masked eyes and saw his father-in-law.

"You are not wearing that." Marcellus said putting down a long box on the deck. Chance looked at the box and looked up at Marcellus.

"You are going to wear this." Marcellus opened the box and Chance saw a suit like Marcellus's in the box. Chance picked it up and looked at it.

"Why did you, how did you…" Chance started but Marcellus finished for him.

"I had it made just for you…My son." Chance looked up and could not believe what Marcellus had called him. Chance smiled and took off his G-suit and put on his Black Archer suit. Once on Chance looked at Marcellus and said.

"Now how are we going to do this?" Marcellus looked at him with an evil look.

-With Felina, Jake, and Feral-

The three sat with their backs to each other in a circle. Felina looked around the room. The gag in her month was tight. She moved a little and tired to move her wrist, but couldn't. Jake was also trying to get out of the zip ties, but could not get free. Feral was looking around and thinking how they could get out of this. Felina looked up at Dark Kats as he walked into the light.

"Don't worry your husband will be here soon." He said

"Yesss and when he getsss here we will kill him." Dr. Viper said stepping into the light in front of Jake. Felina's and Jake's eyes widen.

"Yea we can't wait to see him die." Mac said as he and Molly also walked into the light. Feral looked at them and know that someone was not going to make it out of this alive.

Just then two toms dressed in black suits cashed though the ceiling. The two stood there with them bows drawn. Rain came in where the whole in the ceiling was and where the two were standing. Everyone looked at the two toms. Felina, Jake, and Feral looked at the two toms.

"Let them go!" One yelled out. The three were shocked that was Chance under the hood and half a mask. (The half a mask is a mask that covers the mouth.)

"I asked you to come alone." Dark Kat yelled at Chance.

"Don't worry it's just the us two." Chance said taking a step forward.

Chance moved his bow and pointed it upwards and let go of the string. The arrow went through the air and hit a balloon that was full of a liquid. The balloon popped and the liquid fell on Dr. Viper. Everyone looked at Viper.

"What isss thisss…gasoline!" They all turned their head. Viper looked up to see Chance with a flaming arrow. Chance let go to the string and the arrow hit Viper in the chest. Viper let out a yell as he caught on fire. Felina watched as the other archer fired an arrow and hit Viper in the head killing him instantly. They all watched Viper fall to the ground and watched as Viper's body burned.

"Who is next?" The Dark Archer said with his voice changer.

"Let's see if you can kill us?!" Mac yelled. He and Molly held up their arms. Just before they could shot two arrows hit them in the chest. One was fired from Chance and the other by Marcellus.

"That's it?" Molly asked. Chance held up a remote and hit a button and electric went through The Metallikats. Everyone heard them screamed as the high voltage went through their bodies. After a few minutes Chance let go of the button and The Metallikats fell to the ground. Their bodies were black and their circuits had been destroyed.

"Nice work, but you still failed." Dark Kat yelled and held up a gun and pointed it at Felina. Chance's eyes got wide. Chance grabbed an arrow and quickly fired it. He did that four more times. They all watched as Dark Kat dropped his arm and fell to his knees. Felina, Jake, and Feral looked at the grouping on Dark Kats chest. The grouping was the same kinda of grouping on the target that Chance had shot at Marcellus and Josephine's home. Dark Kat fell to the side and didn't move.

Chance ran over to Feilna and untied her and Jake and Feral. Chance helped up Felina and hugged her. Feral ran over to Dark Kat and checked his pulse and found none. Feral looked up at Chance and the others.

"He's dead." He said.

"They all are my dear bother." Everyone looked over and The Dark Archer. Marcellus took off the mask and looked down at his brother.

"Father you're The Dark Archer. (Felina's eyes widen)That means that you were the one that almost killed Chance that time." Marcellus looked at his daughter and nodded his head.

-Later that night-

Chance and Felina were in their bedroom. Felina looked at Chance and sat down on the bed. Chance looked at her and sat down beside her. Chance put his paw on her leg.

"Felina what's wrong?" Chance asked.

"When did you find out about my father being The Dark Archer?" She looked at him.

"I found out when we were at their house. He told me not to tell that he would kill who I told." Chance said looking at her.

"Oh." Felina stood up and stood in front of Chance.

"What?" He asked her

"That was very brave of you and I have to say you were a bad ass." Felina said making a face. Chance laughed and reached out and put his paws on her hips and pulled her closer. Felina smiled and leaned down and kissed him. Chance moaned into the kiss. Felina smiled and got into his lap. Chance wrapped his arms around her back.

"Chance I need you." Felina moaned into Chance's ear.

"I need you as well, but I think we should go downstairs."

"Why?" Feilna asked him while leaned back.

"Because we can get kinda loud and I don't want to wake Jake up." Felina nodded her head and smile.

She got off of him and Chance stood up. The two walked downstairs and into the waiting room. Felina grabbed Chance and started to kiss him. Chance stopped her and before she could say something Chance walked over to the rug and moved it. He opened the hatch and smiled at Felina. She got what he was trying to tell her. She walked over and Chance climbed down. Once both were at the bottom Chance took Felina's paw and walked her over to the training mats and laid her down. Felina smiled as Chance got on top of her.

They kissed a heated kiss. Felina ran her paw up Chance's back and dragged her nails down his back. Chance moaned as she did this. Felina pushed Chance up and they both began to take their clothes off. Once all their clothes were off they began to kiss again. Felina reached down and softly grabbed Chance's hard cock and began to stoke it. Chance moaned and stopped kissing her. He held himself up with his elbows. Felina smiled to herself and stoked him faster.

"Fuck Felina I can't take much more." Chance grunted out. Felina stopped and moved her legs apart even wider. She placed Chance inside her which made them both moan.

"Fuck me." She said to him. Chance began to move and Felina wrapped her arms around him. Chance could not believe how wet Felina was just by stoking him. Chance moved himself with his elbows and trusted with his hips.

"Fuck Felina." Chance moaned out.

"Chance." Felina said his name. Chance trusted a few more time until he felt like he was about to cum. Felina was moaning and yelling out Chance's name over and over. Chance knew that Felina was close. Felina wrapped herself tightly around him and yelled out his name. Chance lowered his head and moaned and grunted into her neck. Chance felt Felina close around him. Felina felt Chance cum into her. As came he moaned out her name.

Once they rode out there orgasms. Chance leaned up and Felina sat up. Felina smiled at Chance and got off of the mats. Chance was about to put his clothes on when Felina stopped him. Chance looked at her and smiled a big smile. Felina turned around and moved her body against Chance's. She could feel him start to get hard again. Felina bent over and looked back at Chance with a smile. Chance got what Felina was trying to tell him.

He grabbed her hips and push in once again. They both moaned as he pushed all the way in. Chance began to move his hips. Felina was soon moaning his name. Chance was soon slamming into her. Felina was screaming Chance's name. Chance once again felt Felina's walls start to close around him. He slammed into her as he came hard. Felina yelled out Chance's name as she came. They both calmed down and Chance pulled out of Felina.

"That was wonderful." Chance panted out.

"Yes it was." Felina said standing up and turning around. She kissed Chance on the lips and smiled at him.

They got their clothes on and walked over to the latter and climbed up. They went upstairs to their room and shut the door. They both got ready for bed. Once ready they got into bed and Chance hugged Felina up. They went to sleep in no time.


	11. New House

Chapter eleven: New House

-At the Garage-

Chance was at the garage alone today. Jake was spending some time with Callie. Chance was under a car when he heard someone walk up to him. Chance thought it was Jake until a boot was under the bar of the creeper and pulled him out. Chance was shocked at who was in front of him. It was his father Duke.

"Father what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I have something to show you. So get up and clean up and you are coming with me." He told his son. Chance got off of the creeper and went to clean up some.

-In the Car-

Chance was in the back of the car with his father. Chance looked at the driver and then at his father. He didn't know what to think. He was not use to being in the back. In fact he was not use to someone waiting on him or opened the door for him.

"What's wrong son?" Duke asked looking over his son.

"I'm uncomfortable with the whole being rich thing. I have always worked for everything that I have." Chance said to his father. Duke looked away and smiled.

"Son, you better get use to it. I am giving you a million dollars for you and my new daughter." Chance looked over at his father.

"No father I am not going to take your money."

"You have no chose. I have already put it in your bank account." Duke said with a smile. Chance narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Don't give me that look son. You and Felina will need it for your futures, and for when you two have children." Chance thought about it for a while and knew that his father was right.

The car pulled up to a lager house. The driver got out and let Duke and then Chance out. Chance got out of the car and looked up at the house. Chance was about to say so something when the front door opened and Marcellus walked out. He walked over to the two toms and stopped in front of them.

"What is going on here? Whose house is this?" Chance asked both toms.

"This is yours and Felina's. We bought it for you two." Duke said Chance looked at him and then at Marcellus. Chance looked at the house then at the two toms again.

"Why would you do that?" Chance asked

"Because you and Felina need a home, I mean you cannot stay there at the garage." Duke told his son.

"But father I, I mean Jake and I have to stay there. We have a debt to pay off." Chance said while looking at his father and then at the house.

"I know that. That is why I am paying the debt off for you." Duke said with a smile. Chance looked at his father.

"No Jake and I have to pay off the debt ourselves." Chance said in a strong voice.

"He already paid it off." Marcellus said making both toms look at him. Duke had a why did you tell him that kind of look. While Chance had a pissed off and shock kind of look.

"You WHAT!?" Chance yelled looking back at his father.

"I paid Feral the money. He said that you and Jake were very close to paying it off. So I paid off the rest."

"How much did you pay?" Chance asked him.

"About twenty thousand." Duke said in a low voice.

"WHAT!" Chance yelled again.

"Now now son, I was just wanted to help you two out, and Feral said that you two would have paid that off in three years anyway." Duke said while smiling at his son. Chance looked at his father. Marcellus could see Chance's paws were shacking. 'Wow he must really be mad.' He thought to himself.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Chance yelled again.

"CHANCE!" Chance looked over toward Marcellus.

"That is enough; your father did that to help you and Jake out. And besides you two were going to pay it off in three years anyway." Chance was about to say something when Marcellus looked at him with an evil look. Chance shut up real quick. Duke looked at the two with an odd look. 'He did he do that?' he thought to himself.

"Now that we have all calmed down, how about we go into the house and look around." Marcellus said and started to walk off. Chance was about to follow Marcellus when Duke grabbed his arm.

"Why did you…?"

"Would you really want to piss him off." Chance said and walked off. Duke thought about it for a minute and he shook his head.

-Back at the Garage-

The driver let Chance out of the car. Jake walked out of the garage and meet Chance near the car. Duke said goodbye to his son for now and would see him the new house later. Jake looked at Chance with an odd look.

"What did he mean by the house?" Jake asked. Chance turned and walked back into the house/garage.

"Father and Marcellus bought me and Felina a house and father paid off our debt." Jake stopped walking and looked at Chance.

"Really so you mean that we our free from the debt." Jake asked running after Chance.

"Yes we are." Chance said in a pissed off kind of way.

"If your father paid off the debt then why are you so mad?" Jake asked his friend.

"I mad because my father paid off the debt!" Chance yelled. Jake looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Chance looked at Jake and explained.

"We were supposed to pay off the debt together. Just me and you, and now that my father has paid it off. We can't be the SWAT Kats." Jake got what Chance was trying to tell him.

"Chance we will find a way to be the SWAT Kats."

"Really Jake and how are we supposed to do that?" Chance asked turning and looking at his friend.

"I don't know but we will come up with something." Jake smiled at his friend. Chance looked away. Just then his cell phone began to ring. Chance got his phone out of his pocket and looked to see was calling him. It was Marcellus.

"Yes…okay but why?" Jake heard Chance ask.

"Okay we will." Chance hung up and looked at Jake with an odd look.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Marcellus wants us to fly the Turbokat over the new house." Jake looked at Chance with an odd look. The two went down to the hanger and got dressed. They got into the jet and left. Chance flew the jet over the house. Jake looked at the house from above.

"Wow Chance this place is huge." Chance looked at the house.

"I know that it is a good house but still they didn't have to do it." Just then they both look down and saw the ground open up.

"What is that?" Jake asked.

"It's your new hanger." Said Marcellus over the radio.

"What?" Chance asked.

"Just fly the damn thing in!" Marcellus yelled. Chance did as told and flew the jet in the whole and though the tunnel. He stopped on a platform and it rose up from the ground. The platform stopped and they opened the canopy of the jet. The two got out and looked around.

The place was huge! It was so much bigger than the one back home. They saw Marcellus standing by one of many computers that were down in their new hanger. Chance walked over to Marcellus and Jake walked over to the new computers.

"This place is amazing." Chance said looking at his father-in-law.

"I thought that you two would need a new hanger now that you are going to be living here." Jake looked at the two tom.

"Wait what about me?" Jake asked walking over to the two.

"What about what Jake?" Marcellus asked.

"How are Chance and I going to become the SWAT Kats if he is here and I'm at the garage?" Both toms smiled at him.

"Jake you are moving in with me and Felina." Chance said. Jake looked at him with an odd look.

"There are two sweets in the house as well as eight bedrooms." Marcellus told him.

"No I cannot live with you and Felina." Jake said holding up his paws in front of him.

"Why not?" Chance asked.

"Come on Chance you and Felina would want to be alone and I will just get in the way."

"No you are part of the family and Felina and I talked about it and you are going to live with us for as long as you want to." Chance said. Jake look at him with a smile on his face.

"Well do you two want to look around?" Marcellus asked.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

-Back at the Garage-

Felina was setting down at the kitchen table when she heard the jet fly over. 'What are they doing out? Nothing happened today that they would need to be out. Maybe they were testing something.' She thought to herself. Felina got up to go and meet them.

Chance walked over to Felina while Jake closed the hatch. Chance kissed Felina on the lips and hugged her. Jake walked by them and into the kitchen. He knew when Chance told Felina about the house that she was not going to be happy.

"They what?" She kind of yelled.

"Yea the bought us a house."

"But why?"

"They said that we needed a house. Oh did I tell you that my father paid off mine and Jake's debt." Felina looked at her husband with wide eyes.

"He did? Well isn't that kinda a good thing?" She asked.

"Well kinda but still I wish that he didn't."

"Well we can go and look at the house tomorrow." Felina walked into the kitchen. Chance followed her and took a set at table.

-The next morning-

Then next morning Felina had the day off and all three went to look at the house. When they saw it Felina could not believe how big it was. The house was a McMansion tan with a brown roof. She had to give it to her father and father-in-law they had good taste. They walked through the door and looked around. They looked downstairs and then upstairs. Chance and Felina looked at their room and could not believe how big it was. Jake looked at what would be his room and liked what he saw. After looking at the inside they went out to look at the garden. Felina was happy to see that it was a Roman style garden. When Felina smiled at the garden Chance smiled at her. He was happy that she was happy.


	12. How to tell you

Chapter twelve: How to Tell You

-At the New House-

Chance, Felina, and Jake were unpacking they had been in the house for a month now. They all had been working so late; Felina working late nights and Chance and Jake working at the garage and being the SWAT Kats. They were glad that today was Sunday. They could finish unpacking which they did not have that much to do.

Felina was up in hers and Chance's bedroom unpacking some breakables. She sat down a glass heart that Chance had gotten her for their first date anniversary. Felina looked at it and smiled a big smile. She stood up and took a step backward. Felina placed a paw on her head, she felt dizzy and weak in the knees. Chance walked in carrying a box and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Felina turned around and looked at him.

"Nothing stood up to fast." She laughed it off.

-Later that night-

Chance woke up for some odd reason. He felt the bed next to him and found…nothing. Chance sat up and looked around and saw the light on in the bathroom. He got up and walked into the bathroom and saw Felina next the sink she was washing month out.

"What's wrong honey you sick?" He asked

"Yea I think that I got a stomach virus." She said.

"Well I think that you should go to the doctor tomorrow and see if they can give something for it." Chance said as he walked over to Felina and helped her back to bed. Felina was so tired that she knew that even if she slept all night and day that she would still be tired. Felina watched as Chance hugged her up in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will go in the morning to the doctor's office." Felina said to an almost asleep Chance.

"Humm" Was all he said. Felina smiled and went back to sleep.

-At the Doctor's Office-

Felina sat in the examining room she was waiting on the doctor to come back in with her test results. Felina looked up at the door as the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Furlong." The doctor said to her. Felina smiled she liked being could Mrs. Furlong.

"Well what do I have?" Felina asked

"Well I don't know if you are going to like what I'm about to tell you."

-Back at the House-

Jake was in the kitchen with Feral who had stopped by to see everyone. Feral was standing at the sink and Jake was setting at the island. Feral looked around the chef's kitchen and smiled.

"This bigger than I thought."

"Yea Chance loves this kitchen." Jake said as he took a bit out of his sandwich.

"Why?" Feral asked.

"Chance loves to cook and bake he is pretty much a chef." Jake laughed. Just then Felina walked into the kitchen. The two toms looked over at her and saw an odd look on her face.

"What's Felina?" Feral asked. Felina told them what was wrong. Both toms looked at her with wide eyes. Felina sat down next to Jake and looked at them.

"What am I going to do? Chance needs to know but I don't know how to tell him." Felina looked down at the ground.

"Well he needs to know Felina." Feral said to her.

"I know…where is he anyway?"

"Where else down in the hanger training with your father." Jake said looking at her.

Felina got up and walked into the dining room and over to the walk. She looked for the place on the wall that you push in. Once found she pushed it in and walked down into the hanger. She could hear the two training somewhere in this huge hanger. Once she found them she walked up to them. She watched as her father tried to hit Chance and Chance move to the side and knee Marcellus in the gut. Felina walked over to the two. Chance looked up and saw his lovely wife walking toward them.

"He honey what are you doing down here? What did the doctor say?" Felina was nervous she didn't know how Chance would take the news. Felina opened her month to say something but before she could Jake came running in and over to them.

"Chance we got to go!" Jake ran over to their new lockers and got dressed.

"Okay!" Chance yelled at Jake.

"Tell me later okay honey." Chance kissed Felina on the forehead. Felina watched as Chance ran off. She also watched them leave. Felina looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Alright what is wrong?" Marcellus asked his daughter. Felina told Marcellus what was wrong and Marcellus was stunned by the news.

-Later that Night-

Chance walked into the bedroom and saw Felina setting up in bed. Chance could see that something was wrong with his wife.

"Felina what's wrong?" He asked

"Come and set on the bed."

"Felina I don't know if I like where this is going." Chance said as he sat down on Felina's side of the bed.

"Well I have something for you." Felina handed over a long box. Chance looked at it. The box was like a jewelry box like for a bracelet. Chance opened the box and found a pregnancy test that was positive. Felina watched Chance's eye widen. He picked up the test and looked at it again, and then he looked up at Felina.

"Are you mad?" Felina asked this whole time she thought that since they have never really talked about having kids that Chance would be upset.

"Mad…Why would I be mad…I'm not happy ( Felina looked at him with wide eyes) I'm ecstatic!" Chance said in a rush. Felina smiled at him as he got up and looked at her.

"So you are really pregnant?" Chance asked making sure that he was not making this up in his head.

"Yes I'm really pregnant." Felian said. Chance sat on the bed and kissed his wife.

-The next Day-

-Down in the Hanger-

Chance and Marcellus was taking a break. Chance told Marcellus the good news and Marcellus told Chance that he knew about it.

"Marcellus?" Chance said his father-in-laws name.

"Yes."

"I am nervous about being a father. How did you do it?" Chance asked while setting in a chair.

"Well if you think I'm going to tell you that at first it is hard and then it gets easier. (Chance looked at him hoping that is what he was saying.) But no it is hard to be a parent and the hardest thing you will every go through is when they get married." Chance looked at Marcellus and saw the sad look on his face. The day Felina married him mush have been the hardest time in his life. His little girl got married and now he was not the man in her life anymore.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"No that is a kind of pain that you want to feel. (Chance gave him an odd look)Because they are happy and then you get to hear that they are having a baby, and that is a feeling at fells your heart." Chance looked at Marcellus and smiled.


	13. Future Life

Chapter Thirteen: Future Life

Chance and Jake were in the Turbokat fling above Megakat City. They were testing their new speed of heat shield. Chance had told Felina that they would be out for most of the day. Chance was happy to be out of the house and so was Jake. With the garage being closed now they had nothing to do and besides Felina's hormones were making her a little moodie.

"Man am I glad to be out of the house."T-Bone said.

"Yea me too, Felina is a little scary at times. I mean she yelled me and I'm the cute one."

"The cute one?" Chance asked

"Yea, no one gets mad at the cute one." Jake said with a smile. Chance just rolled his eyes. Just then a time vortexe opened up in the sky.

"Wow." Jake said from his set.

"Yea let's not get close to that shall we." Chance said and tried to fly the jet away from it but it did not work. The time vortexe sucked them in.

"Damn it." Chance said as he fought to gain control of the Turbokat. Once he had gain control they looked around.

"So where are we this time?" Chance asked.

"I don't know, it looks like Megakat City."

"SWAT Kats do you hear me?"

"That's Callie!" Jake said as Chance hit the button.

"Yes Ms. Brigg?" Chance said in his T-Bone voice.

"I need you two to meet me at Enforcer Headquarters."

"Copy that, we will be right there." T-Bone said. They flew over to the Enforcer building and saw that it looked pretty beaten up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know buddy, but I think that we are about to find out." T-Bone said as he landed the jet. They got out of the jet and jumped to the ground. Once on the ground an enforcer walked up to them and told them to follow him. Chance and Jake followed the enforcer to Feral's office. They walked in and got a surprise. There was Callie, Felina, and Feral and four teenagers.

"What is going on?" asked Jake.

"I'll tell you." They heard from behind them. They turned around and saw… an older Jake. Both Chance and Jake eyes went wide.

"Okay what is really going on here?" Chance asked this time.

"I brought you there." Said Callie.

"But why? Why would you bring us here?" Jake asked

"Well we were trying to bring Chance here but we brought both of you here. We were trying to avoid bring you here Jake." Said Feral. Chance watched as Felina walked over to him and hugged him and kissed him.

"Why?" Jake asked

"We didn't want you to see the future and having Chance here is bad enough." Jake told them. Chance looked over at Jake.

"Well if you want we can leave." Chance said in a smart ass kind of way.

"No we need you here to kill him." Felina said.

"Him who?" Chance asked.

"Ivan Tanner." Said one of the teens while holding his sword handle.

"Who is Ivan Tanner?" Jake asked.

"Someone from Chance's past." Said Jake while walking over to Callie. Jake noticed that his future self was walking with a one armed crutch and a brace on his knee. Jake looked to see that his past self was looking at the brace and crutch.

"I got hurt badly while trying to kill Ivan."

"Wait where am I at?" Chance asked Felina.

"You have been dead for fifteen years." Felina said in a sad voice.

"What happened to me?" Chance asked looking over at future Jake.

"You poisoned yourself to save us." Felina said with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"Sin came for you and you did not want to go back to that life so you drank the poison." Jake said looking at his past friend.

"Who is Sin?" Jake asked looking over at Chance.

"I'll tell you later." Chance said looking at one of the teens. He noticed that the teen looked kind of like him.

"Oh Chance this is your son Cristian and your daughter Felicity." Felina said holding out her paw. Chance looked at his kids and smiled. Felicity ran over to him and hugged him. While Cristian walked over and did the same.

"Well since you are here." Future Jake said to past Jake.

"This is your son Japer and your daughter Kenna." Jake smiled a big smile and looked at the two.

"I knew you two would get married." Chance said to Jake and Callie. They both smiled and nodded their heads.

"Can we get back to Tanner?" Cristian asked

"I have tried to take him out and it almost cost Uncle Jake's his life and mine." Cristian said again. Chance looked over at the boy and notice that his bow was on the boys back and his sword was on his side. Then he noticed that Felicity had swords on her back as well. Japer and Kenna had swords and darts on their wrist.

"Wow your four are ready to fight huh." Chance said looking at the four.

"Yea you trained us when we were little and after you died you masters finished are training." Said Kenna.

"So do you think you can get in there and kill him?" Feral asked.

"Yes I can but where is he?"

"The Mayor's Office." Said Callie.

"I'll take him out but I do it alone, no one else is coming understand." Chance said in a strong voice. They all nodded their head.

Felina gave Chance his outfit that he had war before when he and Marcellus had fought Dark Kat and the others. Chance put on the outfit and told everyone that he would be back soon.

Chance got past the guards very easily and took them out as well. He got into the mayor's office and saw Ivan standing with his back toward him. He was standing in front of the window. Chance stood up and said.

"IVAN!" Ivan's eyes with wide. He turned around and looked at Chance. The middle aged tom looked at Chance in disbelief.

"Your dead." He said.

"My future self might be but I from the past. They brought me here to kill you." Chance watched Ivan move his head and his eyes to the right. Ivan smiled at Chance with an evil smile.

"It looks like we have a spy." Chance narrowed his eyes. Through the door to Ivan's right came two toms with…

"Cristian" Chance said in low voice.

"Looks like your boy is as hard headed as you are." Ivan laughed. Ivan grabbed Cristian and held up a knife to the teen's throat. Chance looked at him with hateful eyes.

"Well at least you will get to see your son die before you do." Chance saw the two toms grab a gun and pointed them at him.

"Say goodbye to daddy." Ivan moved the knife to cut Cristian.

"NO!" Chance let go of the string and the arrow hit Ivan in the shoulder. Chance than grabbed to more arrows and shot the two toms in the chest. Chance turned back to Ivan and fired four more arrows into the tom's chest and one at the window. Cristian and Chance watched Ivan step backward toward the open window and fall out of it. The two ran over to the window and saw Ivan fall on a car. They could hear the glass break.

They looked at each other and Chance smiled at his son, Cristian smiled back at his father. Chance looked back out the window and Cristian looked at the two toms on the ground. He saw one grab his gun and pointed toward Chance.

"Father!" Cristian grabbed Chance and turned them around. The gun went off and the bullet hit Cristian in the back. Chance held Cristian as he fell. Chance looked over at the tom and threw a dart and hit the tom in the neck hitting a main artery and the tom began to bleed to death. Chance looked back at his son. Cristian was trying to get his breath. Chance knew from the gasping sound that the bullet had hit Cristian in the lung.

"Oh Cristian why didn't you listen to me and stayed with the others." Chance said holding his dying son.

"I…I wanted to help you." Cristian breathed out. Chance grabbed a necklace that was around his neck. The necklace had a tube of some green liquid in it. Chance opened the tube and poured the liquid in Cristian's month. Chance watched as Cristian's eyes shot close.

-At Enforcer Headquarters-

Everyone was in Feral's office waiting on Chance to get back. Felina looked around and noticed something or someone was missing.

"Where is Cristian?" She asked. Jake looked at his future son and saw him look to the side.

"Japer? Where is Cristian?" They all looked at him.

"Okay he went after Chance just in case he needed him."

"WHAT!" Felina yelled out. Just then the door opened and Chance walked in. Felina looked behind Chance.

"Where is Cristian?" She asked Chance looked down.

"No not my baby."

"I'm right here mother." Cristian said as he walked in through the door. Felina ran over and hugged him.

"Why didn't you stay here with us? You could have died!" Cristian looked over toward his father then back at his mother.

"I'm sorry mother, but Ivan is dead." Felina looked over at Chance and smiled.

"Felina there is something I have to know."

"Yes"

"Is Sin still alive?" Chance looked at his future wife.

"No he died a few years ago his daughter is the leader now."

"Good." Was all Chance said.

"We better go before we see or hear something that we should not." Chance said looking over toward Jake.

"Yea you are right." Future Jake said.

Chance and Jake were in the jet and were flying through the air. They had said their goodbyes to everyone. Callie opened the time vortexe and the two flew in and out to their own time.

"Hey Jake?"Chance said his friend's name.

"Yea"

"How did Callie open the time vortexe anyway?"

"She used Queen Callista's pendant. She knew through me that she was related to her. So she figured that she had magic like Callista did."

"Oh okay that clears things up." Chance said as the flew back the house.

-Back in the Future-

Felina watched as the love of her live left her again. Everyone walked off but Cristian.

"Mother"

"Yes son." Felina looked at her son.

"I did die, but father brought me back with some kind of green water." Felina looked at her son in horror.

"But he told me how to bring him back to life." Felina looked at her son again but this time with wide eyes.

"How?" All she got was a smile. She noticed that Cristian was just like his father at the point.

-Back at the house in the present time-

Chance told Felina what had happened to him and Jake. She could not believe it, but she knew that Chance was not telling her something.

"Chance you are not telling me something." Felina looked at Chance. Chance looked away and thought about if he should tell her about their kids.

"Well I kind of meet the baby." Chance said.

"Really! What is it?" She asked.

"You want to know?" He asked her.

"Yes" She looked at him.

"Okay his name was Cristian and her name was Felicity." Chance watched Felina's face light up.

"We are having twins." She said happily.

"Yes we are." Chance sat down on the bed and leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips.

Jake was in his bedroom lying on his bed. He was thinking how to tell Callie that is was Razor. He had to tell her soon. He was in a relationship with her. The thought of Callie made him smile. Then the thought of his kids came to mind which made him smiled even bigger.


	14. Baby Come Home

Chapter fourteen: Baby Come Home

Chance was down in the hanger working on the Turbokat. Jake was setting at the desk that was also down in the hanger. Felina was upstairs asleep; she was due any day now. Jake would smile at Chance anytime Felina would say his name he would look at her ask if it was time. Chance jumped down of the wing of the Turbokat and walked over to Jake. Chance noticed that Jake was in his own little word.

"Jake…Jake…JAKE!" Chance yelled making Jake jump out of his thoughts.

"Yea?" He asked.

"What is wrong with you? You have been out of it pretty much all day." Chance said while setting down on the edge of the desk.

"I don't know…Just think how to tell Callie that I'm Razor." Chance looked at him

"Well you could bring her here and show her or show up at her apartment dressed like Razor and show her that way. I don't know what to tell you, it's not like she is going to break up with you over it." Jake looked at Chance and knew that he was right.

Chance looked over and saw Marcellus walking over toward him and Jake. Both toms smiled at him and he smiled at them.

"Chance go and change into your training clothes and come with me." Chance looked at him and then did what his father-in-law said. Jake looked at up at Marcellus.

"He has to do what I say, I'm his new master."

"Ohhhh." Jake said getting up and walking over toward the door and going upstairs.

Jake walked into the kitchen and got a drink and then sat down at the table. Felina walked in and saw that Jake looked upset. She got a water and walked over to him and sat down at the table. Jake looked up at her and half smiled.

"What is wrong Jake?" she asked.

"I'm trying to think of a way to tell Callie that I'm Razor." Felina looked down and then looked up.

"Bring her here and show her the hanger."

"That is what Chance said that or go over there dressed in my G-suit and show her that way." Jake said looking at the table.

"Well I think that you should bring her here." Both Felina and Jake looked up and saw Duke walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know." Jake said putting his head down on the table and sighing. Jake looked over toward the windows and looked at the spring flowers growing in the garden. Felina got up and took two steps and bent over. Jake sat up and Duke walked over to her.

"Felina what is it, is it time?" Duke asked.

"Yep it's show time." Felina said looking up at the two toms.

"Where is Chance?" She asked. Jake's face fell and a look of panic came onto his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Your dad took him somewhere to training."

"WHAT!" Felina yelled out.

"Jake take her to the hospital and I will find Chance and Marcellus." Duke said as he walked down to the hanger. Jake helped Felina to the car. Her bag was already in the car Chance had made sure of that. Jake started the car and drove Felina to the hospital.

Duke walked over to the computers and sat down. He brought up a map of their area and Megakat City. He looked down and hit a blue button that was beside the keyboard. Then a blue dot came up on the map. Duke looked at the area and memorized it. He got up and walked out of the hanger.

-With Jake and Felina-

Jake pulled the car around to the emergency room. He got out and helped Felina into the emergency room. Felina was placed in a room very quickly. Jake looked out the window and wondered where Chance was.

-With Duke-

Duke walked in a field that was surrounded by woods. He could see Chance and Marcellus fighting in the field. Chance blocked Marcellus's punch and then did a sideways kick which Marcellus blocked. Duke walked over to the two and stood there.

"If two are done playing around there is something that you two need to know." Both Chance and Marcellus stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the tom.

"What is it?" Chance asked panting.

"Felina is in labor; Jake took her to the hospital an hour ago." Duke watched as Chance's eyes got huge.

"What?!" Chance ran past Duke and so did Marcellus. Duke turned around and walked after them. He was in no hurry; he knew that Felina was going to be in labor for awhile.

-At the Hospital-

Felina was in the bed and in a lot of pain. Jake was beside her and so was Callie. Jake had called Callie because she wanted to be there for Felina and Chance. Felina was doing her breathing when she heard someone running down the hall.

"I think that is Chance." Jake said from Felina's bedside. Just then Chance ran into the room.

"Felina I am so sorry that I was not here." Chance said out of breath.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you are here now." Felina said as Chance leaned in and kissed her. Marcellus and Duke walked into the room and smiled.

It has been five hours since Felina had came to the hospital. Everyone was out in the waiting room well all but Chance who was back there with Felina. Feral was setting in a set next to Jake. They were all waiting for Chance to come out and them that the babies were here. Josephine was setting next Marcellus complaining as usual. Marcellus was rolling his eyes at her. Jake was about to tell her to shut up went Chance walked in. They all stood up and looked at him.

"Well?" Jake asked

"They are here." Chance said with a smile. Everyone walked over to him and hugged him well all but Josephine.

"When can we go back and see them?" Callie asked

"They are putting them in the window now. Look for Cristian and Felicity." Chance said again with a huge smile.

"I got to go back in there so y'all go and look at the babies." Chance said and walked back there to Felina.

They all walked over to the window and saw the babies in the window. Jake smiled at them and knew that they were going too grown up to be good kats and great fighters. Jake looked over toward Callie and thought about Japer and Kenna. Jake looked back the babies and hoped that they would still be born. He wanted to be a father.

An hour went by and they were all still out in the waiting room. They were waiting to go back and see Felina. Josephine was complaining at how long it was taking. Jake looked over at her and looked at her with hateful eyes. He was getting tired of hearing her mouth. Just then Chance walked in and smiled at everyone and told them that they could come in and see Felina and the babies. Everyone walked into Felina's room and saw her holding one of the babies. Chance walked over and picked up the other.

"Who wants to hold Cristian?" He asked. Marcellus stepped up and took his grandson into his arms. Jake walked over to Felina and took Felicity into his arms. Callie walked over to him and placed a paw on his arm and looked up at him and smiled.

"What kind of name is Cristian?" Josephine asked setting down in a chair.

"Mother its Chance's middle name, just like Felicity is mine." Felian said looking over at her mother.

"Well I think you should have named him something else."

"Well he is not your kid is he." Chance said in a hateful voice. Josephine looked over at him and gave him a hateful look.

"He is right Josephine he is not our son." Marcellus said while looking down at him.

"Oh by the way father how did you find me and Marcellus?" Chance asked his father. Duke looked at him and smiled.

"I activated your tracker that is in your boot."

"Oh"

"You have a tracker in your boot." Felina looked at Chance and he nodded his head and smiled.

-Three days later-

Chance and Felina had the babies in their car sets and was ready to go home. Jake had told them that he would see them later he had to talk to Callie. Chance and Felina wished him luck. They walked out to the car and placed the babies in the back. Felina sat back there with them while Chance drove them home.

-With Jake-

"Jake where are we?" Callie asked with a blindfold on.

"We are here it's just…well just do over react okay."

"Why would I over react?" Jake walked behind her and untied the blindfold. Callie opened her eyes and saw…the Turbokat. Jake watched as Callie's mouth dropped.

"You and Chance are the…the SWAT Kats!" She kind of yelled.

"Yea we are." Jake said walking around her to and stood in front of her.

"Wow that is wonderful." She said walking over to him and hugging him.

"I thought that you would be mad at me."

"Mad why would I be mad?" She asked him backing away.

"Well we have been dating for a while and I just thought…" He didn't finish.

"Well I'm just glad that you told me." She kissed him and the lips.

-Upstairs-

Chance and Felina place Cristian and Felicity in their beds and looked at them. Chance looked at Felina and smiled at her. Felina laid her head on Chance's shoulder and Chance laid his head on hers.


	15. Chose Chance

Chapter fifteen: Chose Chance

-Three months later-

Chance and Felina were in their room getting ready bed. They had a hard day; Cristian and Felicity were a pawful. Chance was glad that Jake was living with them. Jake helped out a lot with the kids and with everything else. Chance told Jake how much he appreciated having him around. The next morning Chance and Felina got up and did what the normally do every morning since they had the twins.

Chance was trying to get Cristian to take his bottle when Jake walked in. Chance looked at his bubby with tired eyes. Jake could see and knew that both Chance and Felina were not getting much sleep and really in truly neither was he. Jake did love helping them out and would not change it for the word. After all he was getting practice in for when he had his own twins.

"Jake what are you smiling about?" Chance aksed.

"I was just thinking of Japer and Kenna."

"Who?" Feilna aksed.

"I didn't tell you did I they are Jake's and Callie's kids." Chance said while giving Cristian his bottle.

"What you and Callie have kids! Wow you better ask her soon or they might not be born." Felina told him. Jake nodded his head.

"Hey I got an idea why don't you and Chance come on a double date with me and Callie." Jake said looking at the two.

"I don't know Jake." Felina said looking at him and then at the twins.

"Come Feilna we need a break and my father can watch them." Chance said looking up at his wife.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

Jake smiled and went to call Callie and tell her that they were going on a double date. Callie said that she could not wait.

-The next night-

Chance and Feilna were in their bedroom getting ready for their double date with Jake and Callie. Chance told Felina that he was going to check on Jake. He walked down the hall and into Jake's room. There he saw Jake standing in the middle of his room looking down at something. It was a ring.

"You are going to ask her tonight aren't you?" Chance asked Jake making him come out of his thoughts.

"Yea, I'm nervous…how did you get over it?" Jake asked Chance how he had gotten over his nerves.

"I didn't, I just asked her and it went away but then new came waiting for an answer." Jake looked at his friend.

"Wow that did not help at all." Jake said making Chance laugh.

-At the Restaurant-

Chance and Felina were setting down waiting on Jake to walk Callie to the table. Jake was up front waiting on Callie to get there after work.

"I hope that Callie says yes." Felina said while looking at her menu.

"I say that she will." Chance said also looking at his menu. Just then Jake and Callie walked over to the table.

"Hi sorry it took so long the Mayor would not shut up about his golf game." Callie said making everyone laugh.

"Well at least you are here now." Jake said kissing her on the cheek. Callie smiled at him.

They all ate their dinner and talked. Chance talked about his training with Marcellus. Jake talked about the new weapons he had drawn up. Callie talked about work and Felina talked about the kids and how she could not wait to go back to work. She missed it badly. They were about to leave when a waiter came over with a small box and place it in front of Callie. She looked at it and then looked at everyone.

"What is this?" She asked the waiter.

"I was told to bring it over to you." He said and walked off.

"Okay but why?" She turned to ask him while he walked off. She turned around and the box was gone. She looked at Chance and Felina who were smiling a big smile. She turned over to Jake and saw that he was down on one knee. Callie's began to cry.

"Callie will you marry me?" Jake asked.

"Yes" Callie said in a low voice. Jake put a white gold square cut princess diamond ring on her finger. Jake stood up and kissed Callie. Everyone clapped for the couple. They all walked in front of the restaurant. There was a limousine wait on them.

"Were did this come from?" Callie asked.

"My father gave it to me and told me to use it. So I thought that tonight would be a good night to use it. I mean after all his is watching the kids for us." Chance said looking over toward Felina who nodded her head. They got into the limousine and it pulled away from the restaurant.

"This is has been a wonderful night." Callie said.

"Yes it has." Jake kissed Callie. Chance looked over and saw a pair of headlights coming toward them. His eyes widen as they were t-boned. The last thing Chance saw was the door opening and someone pulling Callie out and her screaming.

Chance laid on the cold wet ground as he was slowly coming back to conscious. He could feel someone picking him up and him on his knees. Chance opened his eyes slowly and lifted up his head. He saw in front of him was Felina, Jake, and Callie. They were in the woods.

"Well nice of you to join us Chance." Chance's eyes widen. Just then Ivan walked around one of his men that were behind Felina and the others. Chance looked up and saw Ivan with a gun. Ivan walked back and forth behind Felina, Jake and Callie.

"Tell me Chance who lives and who dies because someone will die tonight." Ivan said while moving the gun to one head to the other.

"Kill me." Chance said looking up at Ivan. Tears began to flow down Felina's face.

"Why would I kill you?"

"Because I killed him and you want revenge for what I've done to you." Chance said calmly. Jake and Felina looked at Chance with widen eyes. When Chance told Jake and Felina about his past he never said anything about killing another kat.

"I want you to suffer like I did." Ivan said

"Do you think that the thought of me being dead and leaving my wife and children behind is not killing me now." Chance said with tears in his eyes. Ivan walked over to Chance and looked down at him. Chance looked up at Ivan as the tears ran down his face.

"You know this is just like then, but I didn't make you chose I just took her life." Ivan said which made Feilna's eyes widen. 'The she-kat that was killed in front of Chance' She thought to herself.

"You know I think I will take your life."

"You should I took his and ruined both of your plans." Chance said looking into Ivan's cold grey eyes. Ivan pointed the gun at Felina.

"No! You want to take me. I killed him and I would do it again." Chance said with an evil look in his eyes. Ivan looked over at Chance and moved the gun to Chance's chest.

"Close your eyes." Felina, Jake, and Callie looked at him.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Chance yelled at them and they all did as told.

"Goodbye Chance." With their eyes closed they all heard a gunshot. Jake and Feilna opened their eyes to see Chance fall to the ground and onto his back. They saw his blue shirt became red with blood.

"NO!" Felina yelled.

"Don't worry you will be joining him." Ivan turned around and pointed the gun at Felilna. Just before he could shot her an arrow hit a tom who was standing in front of Ivan. The tom fell to the ground dead. Ivan looked over at another tom as an arrow hit him. Ivan lowered the gun and backed away.

"Let's get out here." Ivan said to the rest of him men. They all ran off leaving Jake, Callie and Felina who was moved over to Chance. She placed her paws on his chest and looked at the gunshot wound. Jake looked up in the trees were the arrows had came from. He saw Marcellus standing on a big limb of a huge tree. Marcellus jumped down and ran over to Chance. He checked to see if he had a pulse.


	16. The Haunting Past

Chapter sixteen: The Haunting Past

"He's still alive." Marcellus said backing away from Chance's body.

"We need to get him back to the hanger." Jake said moving over to his friend's side.

Marcellus picked Chance up military style and they all went back to the hanger.

-In the Hanger-

Marcellus placed Chance on a steel table that was in the medical area of the hanger. Jake walked over to his friend's side as Felina walked around and placed her paws on his head and shoulder. Marcellus turned around was getting things out of the cabinets that were in the medical area. He turned back around and opened Chance's shirt. He looked at the wound and saw that the bullet had hit a main artery and Chance was quickly bleeding out.

"Damn it, it hit a main artery. This is going to be hard to fix."

"Father you knew how to fix it?" Felina asked still crying.

"I hope so." He said.

Marcellus moved his paw that had a pair of medical tweezers in it. He put the tweezers down into the wound and slowly pulled out the bullet. Chance's blood squirted on his face and chest.

"Callie I need you over here." Callie moved over to Marcellus.

"Put your fingers right here." With his blooding paw her grabbed hers and placed it right where the bullet was. Marcellus turned back around to get something else.

"Why do I have to do it?" She asked.

"Because you have small paws!" Marcellus yelled. He turned back around and moved Callie's paw. He then began to fix the artery. Once fixed, he then began to stitch up the wound.

"He needs blood!" Marcellus yelled out as he stitched the last stitch. A bag of blood was handed to Jake. Jake looked over and saw Duke standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jake asked him.

"For while, I heard all of you come in and have been stand here the whole time."

"BLOOD!" Marcellus yelled. Jake jumped and hand the blood bag over to him. Marcellus fixed the bag and put the needle into Chance's arm and the blood began to flow into him. Marcellus stepped away from Chance and looked at his daughter.

"He'll be okay now. He just needs to sleep." He said as Felina let out a deep sigh, Jake also let a sigh.

They all were setting around the hanger waiting for Chance to wake up. They had fixed themselves up. After the car getting t-bone they all had some small wounds. Felina had gone up to check on the babies as well as Duke. Jake looked up and saw that they had brought the babies down into the hanger. They set down the car sets and sat down.

-Many years ago-

They throw him down onto the ground. His paws were tied behind his back. They lifted him up onto his knees. He looked over and saw a young but older tom beside him. He turned his head and saw the girl that he loved in front of him. A father and son stood behind her. Chance looked up at the father and then at the son. The son looked down at him with an evil look.

"So Turner we finally have you and your girl and your little partner." Said the father

"What are going to do kill us all?" said Chance. His master looked over at him and then at his daughter.

"No just her." Said the Son as her shot the girl in the head.

"NO!" Yelled Chance's master.

"IIihya." Chance said in a low voice. He looked at the dead girl in front of him and he could feel his blood boil. He looked up at the two with very hateful evil eyes.

"What's wrong did we kill your little love." Said the son.

"I will make you pay for what you did Ivan." Chance said with hate.

"Oh really." Ivan held up the gun and pointed at Chance's head.

Just then an arrow knocked the gun out of Ivan's paw. Ivan and his father looked up and saw on a hill above them were two kats. A middle aged tom and a young girl about Chance's age. The tom had a bow in his paw.

"Yao Fei!"Said the father.

"Get them!" Said Ivan to the kats around them. They toms ran after the tom and the young she-kat. Chance looked over at his master and nodded his head. He slipped the rope ties off of his paws and lunged at Ivan and knocked the young tom to the ground. He master also slipped the ropes off and lunged toward the father.

Chance and Ivan fought until Ivan kicked Chance off of him and his father also knocked Chance's master off of him. Ivan went for the gun.

"Flint!" Chance yelled at his master.

Flint grabbed Ivan and hit the young tom stopped him from get the gun. Flint punched Ivan and was about to do it again went he heard a click beside his head. Flint looked over and saw Edward Ivan's father. He was holding a gun to Flint's head.

"Goodbye Flint." Edward was about to pull the trigger. Flint heard a gunshot and looked at Edward. Flint watched as Edward's arm fell to his side. Edward fell to his knees and then fell to the ground. Ivan looked over and saw Chance with a gun.

"You basterd!" Ivan yelled. Flint got off of Ivan and looked down at the boy.

"Now you and your father cannot crash Megakat City's economy by bring down commercial airlines." Flint said. Flint held up the gun that Ivan was trying to get and was about to shot him when…

"Don't." Flint looked over toward Chance.

"I'll do it." Chance said as he walked over to the young tom that was a few years older than him.

Chance held up the gun and was about to pull the trigger when Yao Fei and his daughter ran over to them.

"Do not shot him." Yao Fei said.

"Why?" Chance asked still looking at Ivan.

"Because you have took a lift already and now you will be like them if you kill him."

"He killed Ilihiya!" Chance yelled.

"Yes but now you can kill him and be lost in your revenge." Chance looked over toward Yao Fei.

"Papa is right if you do this then you will be lost. Revenge is like the woods if you go off the path then you are lost for good."

"Mai is right." Chance looked over toward Flint then back at Ivan.

"Fine." Chance said lowering the gun.

"I will get you for killing him." Ivan threatened Chance. Chance watched as Ivan ran off into the woods.

"He will be back to get me and if that happens, it's on your head Yao Fei." Chance said while turning and walking away from his three masters.

The next time that he saw his masters was when they were at his wedding. They were setting in the few rows back from the front. Chance smiled at them and could not believe that they had come to watch him get married.

Jake was about to ask Marcellus how long he would think that Chance would be out for. When Chance opened his eyes slowly and sat up. Felina ran over to him and kissed him one the lips.

"What am I doing here?" Chance asked looking at Felina.

"We brought you here, father saved your life." Felina told him.

"No I should be dead." Chance said looking down at his chest.

"If want, I can kill you." Marcellus said. Chance moved to get off of the table but was stopped by his father.

"No you need to stay on the table."

"I'm fine."Chance said as he got off of the table and almost fell to the ground but he caught himself.

"Fine huh." Felina said looking at him. Chance looked at her and smiled. He heard a small sound and looked over and saw his kids. Chance smile when he saw them.

"Okay who is Ivan and why does he want you dead?" Jake asked

"And who did you kill?" Callie asked.

Chance walked over to a chair and sat down and told them what happened all those years ago. They were all shocked well almost all Marcellus just looked at him. Chance looked down at the ground and waited to hear what his wife and best friend had to say.

"You killed his father." Jake said looking at Chance and could not believe what he had heard.

"Yes and I would have killed him but one of my masters told me not to. I wish that I would have." Chance looked at them and then looked away.

"So now what?" Felina asked him.

"I have to find Ivan and stop him; as long as I'm alive he will always try to kill me or worse one of you to get to me." Chance said looking at Marcellus. Marcellus nodded his head and knew what Chance was telling him.

Felina and the others looked at him. They knew that he was right. Chance got up and walked over to Cristian and picked him up. Chance smiled down at his son and looked at Felina and the others.


	17. Fighting the Past

Chapter seventeen: Fighting the Past

Chance walked into the hanger. He walked over to Marcellus who was setting at the computers. Chance stood next him and looked at the screen. Jake walked into the hanger and walked over to Chance and Marcellus. He could see them talking about something. They stopped talking when Jake got close to them.

"What are you two talking about?" Jake asked. No one answered him. Jake knew that they were up to something. Chance looked over to Jake and smiled at him.

"So should I ask how the wedding planning going? "Chance asked.

"Sure."

"Really."

"I wouldn't." Jake said walking over to a chair and setting down. Chance looked over toward Jake and then looked over toward Marcellus. They looked at a map and were looking for something. Jake watched them and then Jake got it.

"I know what you two are doing." Jake said making the two toms look at him.

""What are we doing?" Chance asked.

"You two are looking to see where Ivan is." Jake said getting up and walking over to them.

"Okay yes we are. Happy." Chance said looking at his friend and then back at the map.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" Jake asked. Chance looked at his friend and sighed.

"What do you think I'm going to do, I'm going to kill him." Jake's eyes widen.

"Chance we don't kill."

"Well I hate to tell ya but I got to kill him if not he will kill one of you or me or maybe one of my kids and I don't want that to happen." Jake looked over at Marcellus.

"Chance look, I know that he is a bad kat but you cannot take his life."

"What am I supposed to do Jake!? Let him kill everyone that I love?" Chance yelled at Jake.

"No." Jake said in a low voice.

"Alright then." Chance turned back around and looked at the screen. Jake looked at his friend with a worried look. He was worried for him; he has never seen Chance like this before. Jake turned and walked upstairs to the kitchen. There he found Felina getting the kids their bedtime milk ready. Felina looked over at Jake. She could see that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Chance is going to kill Ivan." Felina looked at him and sat down the bottle of milk.

"We can't stop him, and I say if it keeps all of us safe than let him." Jake looked at her and was about to say something but then thought about it. She had a point it was just that he thought that it would be easier if they just turned him in.

-Down in the Hanger-

"Found him." Marcellus said. Chance leaned in and looked at the screen.

"He is staying at Megakat City Five Star Hotel."

"Good let's get suited up and go there." Chance walked over to his locker and got out his black suit that Marcellus had gave him.

"No you cannot where that."

"Then what I'm supposed to wear?" Marcellus pulled out a long box from underneath the computer desk.

"This is your new suit." Marcellus said while setting down the box and opening it. He held up a black but more slender looking suit. (Think of the Arrow's suit but black)

"Wow that is much better than the other one." Chance said walking over and took the suit.

"Why are you giving me these suits?" Chance asked.

"Because a new hero needs a new suit." Marcellus said with a smile.

Chance and Marcellus suited up and went to the hotel. Once there they got into Ivan's room and looked around. Chance found papers that looked like plans. Chance called Marcellus over and handed them over to his father-in-law.

"Chance these are plans to blow up City Hall, Enforcer Headquarters and four sides of the city and the middle." Chance grabbed the papers and looked at them again. Marcellus was right they were plans to blow up the city.

"We have to do something." Chance said looking over at Marcellus.

"We will. We have to find them and disarm them." With that Chance and Marcellus went off to find the booms and disarm them.

Chance held the papers up and one would go and disarm one while the other disarmed the other. Once done Chance and Marcellus came home. Chance was about to get out of his suit when he saw a red light flashing.

"No." Marcellus heard Chance said in a low voice.

"What is it?" He asked walking over to Chance, but Chance ran off and up the stairs. Marcellus walked over and saw that the security to the house had been breached. Marcellus ran after Chance. He ran into the living room and saw Chance running down the stairs.

"No is here not even the babies!" Chance yelled.

"He took them." Marcellus said. Chance's eyes widen he walked past Marcellus and over to the wall. There he and Marcellus saw a note pinned to the wall with a knife. Chance ripped the note down and read it.

"What does it say?" Marcellus asked walking over to him.

"It say that Ivan has Felina, Jake and the kids, and for me to come to the top of your company building alone if I want to see them a live again."

"You go and I'll go and get Ulysses." Marcellus said. Chance nodded his head and ran off.

-At Marcellus's Office Building-

Chance found a way in very easily and quickly. He looked around and saw no guards. 'He must be waiting for me.' Chance thought to himself. He walked around the building with his bow drawn. He walked up to the top of the building. Chance kicked open the door to the roof of the building. He walked a little away from the door and stood there looking at Ivan.

"Welcome." Ivan said while holding a gun. Chance looked over to the side and saw Felina and Jake but where are…

"Where are my kids!" Chance yelled at him.

"Now I didn't want to bring them into this night air so they are down in the Marcellus's office." Said Ivan.

Ivan stretched out his arm and pointed the gun at Chance. Chance let go of the string and the arrow flew through the air and hit the end of the gun. Ivan looked at the gun and then at Chance. He throw the gun to the side and reached back and grabbed a sword that was on his back. From his end of the building Ivan started to run toward Chance and Chance started to run toward Ivan.

Chance ducked as the sword came at his head. He punched Ivan in the gut with the paw that had the bow in it. Ivan let out a yell and hit Chance with the butt end of the sword. Chance moved quickly and elbowed Ivan in the back of the knee. Ivan fell to one knee and Chance moved behind him. Ivan turned around and swung his sword. Chance backed up and moved to the right. He grabbed and arrow and let it go, but Ivan blocked the flying arrow with his sword.

-With Marcellus-

He had lied to Chance. He did call his brother but he had followed Chance. He had ran into some guards but took them out very quickly. With his bow drawn he made his way into his office and found two guards and Cristian and Felicity. He let go of the string and killed one and then grabbed another arrow and let it go and it killed the other guard. He ran over to the kids to see if they were hurt. Cristian and Felicity looked up at him and were laughing. He smiled to himself and then he heard someone behind him. He moved with an arrow in placed and saw Feral.

"You stay here with the kids. I'm going to help Chance." Marcellus ran the stairs to find Chance and Ivan fighting.

Chance knocked Ivan to the ground and ran behind him, and grabbed him and put him in a head lock. Ivan grabbed Chance by the arm and through him to the ground. Chance was on his side and rolled over onto his back and looked up. Ivan was standing above him with his sword in his paws. He trusted downward and a sword slid to Chance's paw and he grabbed it and trusted upwards and hit Ivan in the chest with the sword. Ivan's arms fell to the side and so did the sword that he was holding. Chance pulled the sword out of Ivan's chest. Ivan backed up and fell to his knees and then onto his back.

Chance looked over and saw Marcellus on one knee. Chance got up and looked over Ivan's dead body. Marcellus walked over to him and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to do." He said.

"I know, but still…" Marcellus walked over to Felina and Jake and untied them. Felina ran over to Chance and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She kissed him again. Chance broke the kiss and looked over at Jake who smiled at him.

"The kids, where are they?" Felina asked.

"They are fine, they are down there with Feral." Felina let out a sigh.

"We have to go Marcellus before Feral and the Enforces get here. Marcellus nodded his head and the two ran off, but first Chance kissed Felina. Feral walked up onto the roof of the building and walked over to Ivan's dead body.

"What happened?" He asked. Felina turned to him and said.

"The Archer saved us." Jake smiled and walked into the building Felina followed him.

-Back at the House-

Chance was setting in the living room waiting on Felina and Jake. He looked up at the door as the two walked in. One had Cristian and the other Felicity. Chance walked over and hugged Felina and Jake.

"I'm so glad that you two are okay." Chance said.

"I just glad that Ivan is dead." Felina said.

"Come on Felina let's put the kids to bed." Felina nodded her head and she and Jake walked upstairs. Chance watched his little family walk away.


	18. The Poison

Chapter eighteen: The Poison

It's been a four months since Chance fought Ivan and won. Cristian and Felicity are now seven months old and cute as can be. Chance was down in the hanger training and Jake was setting at the computers. Chance was on the salmon ladder; he was at the top and then jumped down with the bar in paw. He dropped the bar and grabbed a towel off the mat and walked over to Jake.

"What ya doing?" Chance asked him.

"I'm trying to find a good caterer."

"You are using our basically work computers to look up a good caterer for your wedding." Chance titled his head and looking at his friend.

"Yea." Jake said looking up at Chance.

"Why don't you use the same one that me and Felina used?" Chance asked him. Jake looked up and then over toward his friend.

"I never thought about that." Jake said with a smile. Chance rolled his eyes and then smiled at Jake.

Chance looked over toward the entrance and saw Marcellus walking over toward the two toms. Chance smiled at the tom. Marcellus took a seat next to Jake and looked at the two toms.

"And what are two doing?" He asked.

"Jake is trying to find a caterer and I am going to be training pretty much all day." Chance said while putting the towel around his neck.

"You know think that I will get the same caterers that you had." Jake said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Chance asked him.

"I'm going to go and call Callie, and tell her to stop looking for a caterer." Jake said and then walked off. Chance watched his friend leave and looked over toward Marcellus.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came by to tell Felina something important."

"What is that?"

"I'm leaving Josephine." Chance's eyes got huge.

"Why are you leaving her?" Chance held up a paw.

"Dumb question I know." He said making Marcellus laugh a little.

"Because all she does is complain about everything, meaning you." Marcellus pointed to Chance.

"Are you blaming me for your marriage breaking up?" Chance asked with a sad look.

"No I am not. I'm just tired of her month and could not take it anymore." Marcellus said. Chance got up and looked at his father-in-law.

"Do you want to train?" He asked.

"No I have to go to a meeting." Marcellus said getting up. Chance watched him leave and walked over to the salmon ladder again and put the bar in place.

-Outside of Megakat City-

A tom stood looking at the city. He was middle aged and dressed in black. His daughter stood beside him also in black. She looked at the city and then at him. The tom looked at his daughter and smiled an evilish smile.

"Soon My son and your brother will be back with us Asana." He said to her while looking back at the city.

"Yes father he will be. But what if he does not want to leave his family?" Asana asked him.

"Then we will kill them." He said once again with an evil smile.

-A few days later-

Chance was setting at the computers down in the hanger looking at a map of Megakat City. He was starting to get sleepy when his cell phone rang. He picked it up off of the desk and looked at it. The ringtone was Callie's. Chance made a face and answered the phone.

"Hey Callie." Chance said with a smile.

"Chance I'm at the hospital. Jake had a sugar attack." Chance got out of his chair.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"They are running some test but all in all he is okay." Chance let out a breath.

"I'm on my way." He said hanging up the phone. Chance went upstairs and found Felina and Feral in the living room with the babies. Felina could see that Chance had an odd look on his face.

"Chance what is it?" She asked him.

"Jake had a sugar attack and is at the hospital."

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked standing up.

"No you stay here and I'll go and check on him." Chance said getting his keys to his new truck that his father had bought him for a wedding present.

"Okay you be careful." She walked over and kissed him. Chance smile and said that he would and left.

-At the Hospital-

Chance walked down the hall looking for Callie. He saw Callie setting in chair in the waiting room. He walked in the room and saw his father beside her. Chance stopped and looked at his father.

"Father what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was with them when this all happened." He said.

"Callie what happened?" Chance asked and sat next to her.

"Jake and I met your father at the rainbow room and we all were talking. Then I looked at Jake to ask him something and he just fell to the floor." Callie started to cry.

"Hey it's okay." Chance took her paw into his.

"Yes Jake well be okay." Duke said rubbing her shoulder.

Soon the doctor came out and told them that Jake was alright and they could go and see him. They all walked back to Jake's room and saw him lying in bed. Callie ran over to him and hugged him. Jake smiled and hugged her back.

"You scared us Jake." Chance said walking over to the bed.

"I'm sorry." Jake said looking at everyone and smiled.

After a while Chance said that he had to go home and help Felina bath the kids. After Chance walked out Duke said that he was going to go as well. Just before he was about to leave Jake asked him if he could get him some more water. Duke said yes and grabbed the pitcher and walked out into the hallway and to the water cooler. The hallway had no one in it. Just then a gloved paw went over his month and he dropped the pitcher and was dragged away.

"Man what is taking Duke so long?" Jake asked.

"I'll go out and find him." Callie said getting up and walking out into the empty hallway. She found the pitcher lying on the ground. Callie ran back into the Jake's room.

"He's gone!"

"Quick call Chance." Callie got her phone out and called Chance.

-With Chance-

Chance was standing at his truck and was about to get in when his phone rang he got it out and answered it.

"Hello."

"Chance your father is missing!" He heard Callie yell over the phone. Just then and van pulled up in front of Chance's truck and one tom dressed a black suit like Marcellus's got out. Chance dropped his phone and looked at the tom. The tom walked half way to Chance and stopped.

"If you want to see your father alive again then you will come to the old plastic factory, and come alone. This is father's orders." Chance saw the tom open the side of the van and Chance's eyes went wide. He saw his father unconscious on the floor of the van. The tom got into the van and it drove away.

"Chance?" He heard Callie say from the cell phone that was on the ground. Chance picked up the phone.

"Don't worry I'll get him back." Said Chance. Chance opened his truck door and got in. He looked at his phone and touched the screen.

"Chance I'm in a meeting." Marcellus said in an angry voice.

"Sin has my father, and he wants me to come to the old plastic factory. What do I do? I don't want to go back to that life again."

"Calm down I'm meet you at your house." Marcellus said hanging up. Chance started the truck and drove home.

-At the House-

Chance ran into the house. Felina stood up and looked at her husband. Feral also stood up and looked at Chance. They watched as Chance ran to the bookcase and move a book the bottom half of the case opened and Chance went down into the hanger.

"Uncle stay here with the kids." Felina said and ran after Chance. Once she was in the hanger she saw Chance dressed in the first suit that her father had gave him.

"Chance what is wrong?" She asked.

"Sin has my father."

"Sin who is Sin?" She asked.

"Sin is a kat that no one wants to piss off." Said a voice behind her she turned around and saw her father.

"What is your plan?" Marcellus asked Chance.

"The only plan I can think of is taking (Chance looked at Felina) you know."

"But that will…"

"I know." Chance looked at him with a sad face. Felina watched her father walk over to his suit. Once he had it on he walked past Chance.

"We will be back in no time." Chance walked over to Felina and kissed her.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too."

"Tell the kids that I love them." Chance kissed her one more time and walked off. Felina looked at him with an odd look. Felina walked back up to the living room and found Feral, Jake, and Callie standing there.

"Jake I thought that you were in the…"

"I was but they said that I could go home. Where is Chance?" He asked walking over to her.

"He left and told me to tell the kids that he loved them." Felina looked at the kids with an odd look. Jake's face fell 'He is not going to kill himself like he did in the future is he?" Jake thought to himself.

-At the Plastic Factory-

Marcellus was in the shadows of the factory. He could see Duke setting on a bucket and Sin standing in front of him as well as his daughter.

Sin looked over toward the door when he heard it open. He smiled when he saw Chance walk into the light. Chance looked at his father.

"I'm here so let him go." Chance said with a strong voice. Sin looked at Duke who was looking at him. Sin moved his head for Duke leave. Duke got up and ran over to his son.

"Chance what is going on here?" He asked and did not get an answer.

"Go father (Chance looked at him) GO!" Chance yelled and Duke ran off.

Chance took three steps and his knee gave out. Marcellus looked at this is horror. He knew that Chance was desperate to not go back to that life but for him to do this.

"What is wrong with you?" Sin asked as Chance fell to the ground. Asana ran over to Chance and lifted his head and put it in her lap. She looked into his eyes and saw gold flakes in them. Her eyes widen and she looked at her father.

"He took the poison."

"WHAT!" Sin yelled and quickly walked over to Chance.

"But why?" He asked him.

"I cannot go back to that life again…I…I would rather die then do that." Chance said slowly. Marcellus moved to where he was above Sin. Chance watched as Marcellus jumped down behind Sin and pulled out a sword and trusted it into the tom. Asana said nothing only watched.

Marcellus pulled out the sword and Sin fell to the ground. Marcellus bent over and grabbed the dead toms paw and took off the ring that was on his finger. Marcellus looked at the ring and walked over to Chance. Chance watched his father-in-law walk over to him and knelt down.

"It's over." He said to the dying Chance.

"Good." Chance said and looked over toward Asana.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I know that this was going to happen my father dying, but not you." She said with tears in her eyes. Asana and Marcellus watched Chance closed his eyes and let out his last breath. Asana started to cry hard. Marcellus could feel a tear run down his cheek. Marcellus heard someone to his left and looked over he saw Duke on his knees. Duke looked at his dead son. Marcellus stood up and gave the ring to Asana and then picked Chance up like he did before.

-At the Hanger-

Felina had the kids in a play pin and was watching them play. They were all setting in the chairs that were down in the hanger. Felina looked up and saw her father carrying Chance like he had before. Felina got up which made everyone look at Marcellus and Duke. Jake stood up 'He did do it' he thought to himself.

"What happened?" Felina yelled as Marcellus laid Chance on the metal table like before.

"He drank the poison." Jake said which made Felina's eyes widen. Felina ran over to Chance and saw that he was not breathing.

"No!" She yelled out again. Feral walked over and hugged her. Jake walked over and looked at his dead friend. Callie walked over to Jake and took his paw into hers. Duke stood there still looking at his dead son. Marcellus took off a rope that had a vial tied to the end of it. The vial had some kind of green liquid in it. Marcellus opened Chance's mouth and then the vial. He poured the liquid down Chance's throat.

"What is that suppose to do?" Feral asked. They all watched as Chance's eyes quickly opened and he gasped for air. They all jumped back and stared at him. Chance finally got his breath and looked over to Felina and said.

"I'm sorry." Felina got out of her uncle's arms and hugged him.

"You're alive?!" She said/asked. Jake looked at Marcellus.

"What was in that vial?" Jake asked.

"Water from the Revival Pool." Marcellus said helping Chance sat up.

"What is the Revival Pool?" Felina asked her husband.

"It's a pool of water that can bring anyone back to life." Chance said looking at her.

"When Jake and I went to the future, I told Cristian to take my dead body there and place me in the water and it would bring me back." Chance told them. Jake looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"What is going on?" Jake asked.

"Chance go upstairs and go to bed and I will tell them everything." Marcellus ordered Chance. Chance nodded his head and went upstairs to go to bed. Everyone looked at Marcellus.


	19. The Clan

Chapter nineteen: The Clan

Everyone watched Chance walk up the stairs. They all looked at Marcellus once Chance was out of sight. Marcellus told them to take a set and he would explain what was going on. Marcellus stood in front of everyone and took a deep breath in.

"Alright this is what is going on." He began.

"Chance is a weapon; he was trained by a man that use to go by the name of Raj al Sin."

"What do you mean Chance is a weapon?" Jake asked.

"And what do you mean use to?" asked Felina.

"Tonight I killed Raj al Sin." Everyone's eyes got wide, but Duke's.

"You killed him?" Feral asked

"Yes I killed him, but that I'll tell you that later." He held up a paw.

"Raj al Sin was a man that you did not want to piss off. He would kill who every stood in his way or would kill them just for the hell of it."

"And Chance was trained by this guy!" Jake said standing up.

"Yes he was. Sin trained Chance to take his place when he died. Chance is or was his heir to The Clan of Assassins." Marcellus said getting a chair and setting down in it.

"The Clan of Assassins?" Callie said not believing him.

"Yes." Marcellus said looking at her.

"In Chance's training he learned how to fight, and you have seen him fight." Jake and Felina looked at each other remembering the first time they saw him fight on TV. Feral looked away and also remembered the fight.

"Chance also learned how to shot a bow and use a sword and how to kill someone. He was given the name The Archer because he was so good at it. But Chance was exempt from The Clan when he turned fifteen."

"Why was he let go?" Jake asked.

"Because Sin thought it would do Chance some good to come back to Megakat City. See Chance did want he was told to do. If Sin told Chance to kill a whole family; Chance would have to do it or be killed. Sin could see that the life Chance was living was taking its toll on him."

"So he would kill whoever he was told to kill or be killed himself by Raj al Sin." Feral said

"Yes he had to." Marcellus said looking at his brother.

"This uniform that I am wearing is the uniform from The Clan." Marcellus said everyone looked at his uniform.

"So the first time Chance and I saw you. Chance knew that it was you?" Jake asked.

"No he did not know it was me. He just knew that it was someone from The Clan." Marcellus explained.

"Wait how do you know all this?" Felina asked her father.

"Because I was there when Chance was there and I am also a member of The Clan." Felina and Feral's eyes got wide.

"You were there!" Felina said.

"Yes I was." He said looking at his daughter.

"But when were you there?" She asked him again.

"Remember when I was living in France. Well I wasn't I was there training with Sin."

"But you were gone for four years!" Felina said standing up.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry for being gone that long, but I had to be able to protect you and everyone else." He said looking up at her.

"Where were you exactly at?" Jake asked.

"Mongolia." Marcellus said looking at Jake and then back to Felina. Felina sat back down and looked away from her father.

"So what was the poison Chance took?" Jake asked again.

"Mongolia Pit Viper venom. You can always tell if someone has taken it because if you look into their eyes you can see gold flakes in them." Jake looked away.

"So what does the venom do?" asked Callie.

"The venom slows down your heart and your breathing." Marcellus said looking at her.

"So my husband is a weapon." Felina said looking back at her father.

"Yes he is. He knows how to kill, how to come up with a plan on the spot. He can also street fight."

"I know that, Chance told me that he spend a year on the streets." Felina said to him and looked at the babies to see if they were okay.

-Upstairs-

Chance walked into the bedroom and walked over to the bed. He laid down on the bed looked up at the ceiling. He laid there thinking about what he had done. 'It was the only way' he thought to himself. Chance closed his eyes and thought about his future self. He hoped that Cristian and the others found the pool. He then began to think of the life that his kids would have lived without him.

-Back in the Hanger-

Marcellus looked at everyone and smiled. They were talking about what they had been told. Felina saw her father smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked him.

"I am smiling at the fact that all of you are alive and well." Felina looked at him with an odd look.

"Chance is a lucky kat to have all of you." Jake smiled when he said this.

"Yea and we are lucky to have him." Jake said which made Marcellus look at him.

After everyone had left Felina walked up to the bedroom. She opened the door and saw Chance lying in bed. His eyes were shut and she could tell that he was not asleep. Felina walked over and laid down on the bed. Chance opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry that I did that." Felina laid her head on his chest and could hear his heart beat.

"I know, just don't ever do that again."

"Deal." Chance said lying his head down onto hers. Felina wrapped her arm around Chance and smiled.


	20. Mr & Mrs Clawson

Chapter twenty: Mr. & Mrs. Clawson

-At the Reception Hall-

Jake stood in a room that was in the Megakat Reception Hall. He was looking at himself in the mirror. Chance walked over to him and placed a paw on his shoulder. Jake looked at his friend in the mirror, and smiled.

"You look good Jake." Jake looked again at his three piece suit and the white lily boutonniere. Chance looked in the mirror as well and put on his boutonniere that was a blue orchid.

"I'm going to check on Callie." Chance said once his boutonniere was on.

"Okay." Jake said. Chance could tell that Jake was nervous. Chance shut the door and walked down that hall to where Callie and Felina were at. He knocked on the door and walked in.

Callie was setting at the dressing table putting her diamond earrings and diamond necklace. Felina walked over to Chance and kissed him. Felina was wearing a purple one shoulder long dress. She had both hers and Callie's bouquets in her paws. Callie's was made up with purple and blue orchids and white lilies. Felina's was all white lilies. Chance could see that Felina had on a pair of diamond earrings on. Callie put on her white high heels and stood up and turned around. Chance could see the front of Callie's wedding dress. It was a strapless satin mermaid white dress that had purple lace on the bust and on the right side. Her makeup was like Felina's it was a smokie look. She had French tip nails and so did Felina. Chance walked over to her. Callie smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you for telling Jake to ask me out." She moved back and smiled.

"I'm glad that I did." He said. Callie walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Chance looked over and saw Callie's friend's daughter in her little purple flower girl dress. She was playing with the purple petals that were in her basket. Chance smiled and looked over at Felina. Chance looked at his watch and then back up to Callie.

"Well you got ten minutes." Chance said and walked over to Felina and kissed her. He walked out the room and down the hall to Jake's room and opened the door. There he saw Jake, Marcellus, Feral, and his father Duke.

"You got ten minutes Jake."

"Okay." Jake said looking at Chance.

Ten minutes went fast to Jake and to Callie. Jake walked down the aisle. He saw on the white aisle runner with purple petals on the sides and a C in blue petals at the beginning. Jake walked down to the altar and stood to the side. Chance walked in with Felina one his arm. Once at the altar both Chance and Felina walked to the sides. Chance stood behind Jake and looked at his friend. Callie's sister Isabella and the flower girl Kristen walked down the aisle and stood there waiting on the bride.

The music began to play and everyone looked at the doors. The doors opened and there stood Callie on her father's arm. Her and her father Thomas walked down the aisle. Callie had her veil tucked under her hair that was in a French roll. Jake looked over at his soon to be mother-in-law Annabelle and smiled at her. She smiled back at Jake and looked at her son Robert that was behind Chance. Callie reached the altar and handed her bouquet to Felina. Callie and Jake joined paws and looked at each other and smiled.

Chance could not help but look around the room for Jake's family. He knew that Jake's mother Avonlea and his father Edmund was not going to be there. Chance then saw two of Jake's sisters Daphne and Bridgette and Jake nephew Nathan who was the same age as Cristian and Felicity. Chance heard Jake and Callie say I do. Jake placed a band on Callie's finger and she placed a hammered 14k white gold on Jake's. The two kissed and everyone clapped. Jake and Callie turned and walked down the aisle together.

While the wedding party was taking photos everyone waited for the staff to change the room from the wedding to the reception. Once the room was turned into the reception it had a light purple upper lighting and had Jake's and Callie's monogram on the walls and on the dance floor. The monogram was purple letters and had a blue lace pattern around it. The monograms on the walls were a wooden outline and the on the floor was a sticker. Jake's sisters looked at the wedding cake. It was white five-tiers with blue sashes and blue and purple orchids here and there. The cake topper was a bride and groom holding paws.

Jake and Callie walked in and everyone clapped again and they did their first dance. Chance and Felina watched them and smiled. Once the dance was done they sat down to eat. They had a choice of salmon or tuna. Jake could not believe that Callie had asked 150 kats to come to the wedding while he only asked 30. The tables had a white tablecloth with white square plates. There was a vase that had purple and blue orchids and white lilies in them. There were purple and blue napkins with a white napkin ring and the silverware had a C on them. The place cards were white with purple lace and blue words. The two cut the cake and everyone danced. After that they watched the two leave in Jake's new that Chance had gotten him for his birthday.

-At the House-

Jake was putting his things in the back of the car. Callie was talking to Felina when Chance walked over to Jake and hugged him.

"You are finally married and going to Paris."

"Yea I am and we are. We will be gone a week and then we will be back." Jake saw Chance had a sad look on his face.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"You are moving out." Chance said with a sad face.

"Don't worry Chance I bought the lot next to you." Chance looked at him with an odd look.

"The lot next to you and Felina was for sale and Callie and I bought it. So we will be next door to each other." Jake said with a smile. Chance smiled and hugged Jake.

"I take it that you told him about the lot." Callie said walking next to her husband.

"Yea I did." Jake said with a smile.

"You two have fun." Felina said to the two. Jake and Callie got in the car and left to go on their honeymoon.

-A week later-

Jake and Callie got out of the car and walked up to Chance's and Felina's house. They walked in and saw the kids playing in the play pin. Just then Chance walked out of the kitchen and stopped when he saw the two.

"Hey your back." Chance walked over and hugged the two.

"Yea we are back…where is Felina?" Jake asked.

"She is at work." Chance said. The three sat down and Jake showed Chance the pictures that they took. They took pictures of the Eiffel Tower, Louvre, Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame, and the Palace of Versailles.

Felina walked in and saw the two and walked over and hugged them. They told the two about their stay in Paris. Chance and Felina told them what all went on while they were gone. There was no call for the SWAT Kats or The Archer. While Jake and Callie were talking more about Paris, Chance looked at them and smiled. Jake looked over and saw his best friend smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"I'm smiling because I finally got the family that I always wanted." This made everyone smile.

The End


End file.
